No puedes huir de tu destino
by SOLDIER 48-D
Summary: No puedes huir de tu destino por mas que corras y te escondas siempre te atrapara... ¿como lo se?, pues yo lo intente, pero sin darme cuenta me atrapo, por eso escribo esto para no ser olvidado en este reino, entren y lean.
1. un inició

**Hola amigos y amigas, hoy les traigo mi primera historia de MLP espero que les guste y si tienen alguna duda pueden enviarme un PM y yo con gusto les responderé y déjenme sugerencias para mejorar**

(Narración en primera persona)

Hoy parecía ser un día cualquiera pero me equivoque, hoy fue un día poco peculiar; yo estaba en mi casa, desayunando con mi mamá y abuelitos todo normal, cuando todo en mi cambio fue después de la secundaria, yo iba de regresando con mis amigos de un largo y aburrido día de estudios, todo iba normal hasta que llego a mi casa y veo que algo brillaba dentro de mi cuarto, lo primero que pensé fue que mi mamá estaba buscando algo en mi cuarto, pero no, era una luz ¿morada? Si morada, me segué porque vi directamente el centro de la luz, busque el apagador de mi cuarto en cuanto lo encontré prendí la luz y ya pude ver la luz que estaba en mitad de mi cuarto y sale una especie de espíritu y empieza a hablar conmigo

-tu-me dijo

-¿y-yo?-pregunte nerviosamente

-te llamas juan, ¿no es así?-me pregunto

-sí, ¿Qué necesita?-pregunte aun nervioso

-te eh estado observando, y vengo a proponerte algo-me dijo

-¿qué?-le pregunte

-una aventura, nuevos amigos y una vida sencilla-me respondió

-gracias, pero no, me gusta la vida que tengo con mi familia-le dije

-¿estás seguro? No hay vuelta atrás-me dijo

-en realidad no ¿me darías tiempo de pensarlo mejor?-le pregunte

-sí, tienes a hasta la medianoche de mañana-me respondió

-gracias, lo pensare-le agradecí

-piensa sabiamente juan-me dijo

-okey-le dije

Y sin más ni menos se fue dejándome con duda que me había fumado (figurativamente)

-valla creo que debo dejar los juegos y videos-me dije a mi mismo y me recosté en mi cama, varias horas después Salí de mi casa a ver mis amigos quienes me saludaron como siempre

-hola we ¿Qué cuentas?

-"será mejor no contarles que me paso después de la secundaria"-pensé

-nada we, y ¿ustedes?

Todos dudaron que decir pero me contestaron

-me corto mi novia-dijo Marcus

-me castigaron MI X-box, adiós sábado de Resident Evil-dijo Peter

-me cacharon viendo porno-dijo Joel

-hay no mamen cabrones, para empezar Marcus no ha tenido novia, tu Peter no tienes X-box siempre vamos al ciber para jugar RE5, y tu Joel… a ti si te creo-les dije

En eso llega una de nuestras amigas

-hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?-saludo Paulina

-cache a estos cabrones mintiéndome-le respondí a Paulina

-les dije que buscaran una buena mentira-les dijo Joel a Marcus y Peter en un susurro

-miren a los pendejos-escuche a lo lejos

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto Marcus enojado

-al poste-dijo refiriéndose a mí

-sabes el "poste" tiene nombre propio-dijo Joel a la banda de brabucones

-aquí estoy-les dije dándole la cara

-vamos a ver poste, ¿Qué trajiste para mí?-dijo uno de ellos

-oh vamos, cuando aprenderán a perder-les dije

-sabes, tu puedes ganarle a uno, pero no a todos-me dijo Érick quien es a quien más odiaba

-no sean putos, de uno en uno-dijo Paulina (si ella dice groserías)

-además él no está solo-dijo Peter poniéndose de lado mío

-si-dijeron Marcus, Joel y Paulina al unísono también poniéndose de lado mío

-gracias amigos-les dije

-callen, ustedes contra la marimacha y el maricon, ustedes contra el visco, tu y yo al poste-dijo Erick

Después de la pelea entre sangre y tierra yo y mis amigos nos fuimos antes de que llegaran los hermanos mayores de algunos de los que empezaron la pelea

-jajaja, que pendejos jajaja-rio Marcus

-sí, no puedo creer que creían poder con nosotros-dijo Peter

-no lo sé chicos me siento mal por ellos-dijo paulina

-ellos se lo buscaron ¿sí o no JD? (se menciona yeidi) (eso creo) ¿JD?-pregunto Joel

-aquí, en el árbol-les dije

-¿Qué haces ahí JD?-me pregunto Marcus

-pues descansar, no crean que no me canse-les dije en forma de juego, ya que estaba más activo que nunca

-bájate cabrón-me grito Peter

-bueno, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?-les pregunte

-que tal vamos al ciber yo invito-dijo Peter

-de hecho, quería hablar a solas con JD-dijo Paulina y note un poco de nervios en su voz

-sí, lo bueno que no está Carlos, ese we sí que es metiche-le dije a Paulina y todos empezaron a reír

-¡YO NO SOY METICHE JD!-se escuchó la voz de Carlos en toda la colonia

-noooo ni te metiste en la conversación-dijo Peter

Todos los demás se fueron dejando solos a mí y a Paulina

-¿de qué querías hablar?-le pregunte

-¿si recuerdas a Chris?-me respondió con otra pregunta

-sí, ¿qué? ¿te gusta?-le pregunte mientras reía pícaramente

-eehhhh… yo…si, si me gusta-dijo sonrojándose

-¿Quién la mire? Tan pequeña y ya busca novio-le dije burlonamente

-soy menor que tu solo por 27 días-me dijo enojada

-27 días son 27 días-le dije

En eso temblo el piso y vi como salía humo al norte

-mierda, creo que algo exploto, ve por ayuda-le dije a paulina

-¿tú que aras?-me pregunto

-hacer lo que pueda-le dije poniéndome en marcha al norte

Cuando llegue vi como toda una casa estaba envuelta en llamas, vi como la puerta se movía y sonaba, agarre un palo y grite

-háganse para atrás-ordene, cuando no escuche nada empecé a golpear la puerta

-¡ALTO! ¡SE ESTA DERRUMBANDO LA CASA CON CADA GOLPE!-gritaron desde dentro

-"¿ahora qué hago?"-pensé veo mi alrededor y veo un cobertizo

-quizá haya un hacha-pensé y me dirigí al cobertizo, al abrirlo busco el hacha, la encuentro regreso inmediatamente a la casa

-ALEJENSE DE LA PUERTA-grite luego empecé a destruir la puerta, cuando callo la puerta todos salieron tosiendo

-¿están todos?-pregunte

-haber-miro a su familiares-¡¿Dónde está lucí?!-

Escuchamos un grito, casi por instinto entre a la casa con la hacha y busque a la niña o mujer (lo que fuera)

-¿Dónde está?-pregunte, luego se escucha otro grito mientras caía un pedazo de casa-¡¿DONDE?!

Luego veo un cuarto con el hacha destruí la puerta y veo a la niña

-ven, te sacare de aquí-la cargue-"tengo que salir de aquí, no ha llegado mi momento"-pensé

Vi una ventana, me acerque y asome pude ver las luces color rojas y blancas supe de inmediato que eran los bomberos, trate de bajar las escaleras pero un pedazo de techo cayó, mi únicas opciones eran: saltar de la ventana y arriesgarme a morir o esperar a los bomberos pero arriesgo que la niña se intoxique, pero los bomberos ya habían llegado y hablando luego vi como ponían la red para atraparme, estaba claro lo que iba a hacer

Me lance poniendo a la niña arriba de mi pansa y caí de espalda rompiendo la ventana, luego todo se volvió negro para mí

Después de un rato vi al mismo espíritu, me empezó a hablar

-¿ya lo pensaste?-me pregunto

-¿qué paso? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?-le pregunte, mientras me sobaba la cabeza

-por idiota te lanzaste de un segundo piso con una niña en tu estómago y te pegaste en la cabeza en el tubo de metal de la red de los bomberos, y ahora estas entre la vida y muerte-me dijo

-y ¿qué hago aquí?-le pregunte

-paso el tiempo, y ahora que lo pienso te propondré otra cosa-me dijo

-¿Qué?-le pregunte

-mira tú necesitas ayuda y yo te necesito, are que estés en coma en lo que haces lo que te pida y cuando termines te regresare a tu vida en la tierra-me propuso

-¿y si me niego?-le pregunte

-pues una de dos, arriesgarte a que tus operaciones quirúrgicas salgan mal y mueras, o lo contrario a que salgan bien, pero como están tan atrasados en medicinas y curación es más probable la primera ¿entonces, lo tomas? -me dijo

-sí, no tengo mucho que perder-le dije-"por fin una nueva aventura"-pensé

-bueno para no perder más tiempo te enviare a donde que tienes que ir-me dijo

-okey-

Después de eso todo se volvió (otra vez) negro para mí, desperté y vi que estaba acostado en un tipo bosque, vi un cofre grande me acerque y lo abrí, adentro estaban herramientas y armas (un cuchillo de combate, arco, ballesta y flechas), también una nota que decía: "lo primero que tienes que hacer es ganarte la confianza de las princesas Celestia y Luna, también de las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, te harán falta herramientas aquí te dejo algunas, te aconsejo que no le muestres a nadie las armas ya que te pueden considerar peligroso"

**Bueno que les parece mi fic, hasta aquí le dejo, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, o mándenme PM si no entendieron algo**


	2. una nueva amiga

**Hola amigos y amigas aquí les dejo el segundo episodio de mi fic, espero que les guste y dejen su comentario, bueno en el capítulo anterior se me paso la apariencia de JD que va a ser la siguiente: Es un adolecente pasado de estatura, pelo castaño, ojos cafés (no sé cómo describir).**

Yo al leer la nota me quede con cara de WTF? Pues no sabía que eran los elementos de la armonía.

-creo que si sigo leyendo la carta me dirá que son los elementos-dije.

Seguí leyendo la nota.

"utiliza tus herramientas sabiamente, ya que son únicas, los de aquí no son como tú crees, cuídate de las criaturas de este bosque, para eso te deje las armas, suerte".

-y ahora ¿cómo llevo todo esto?-Vi que en el cofre tenía algo pintado de rojo. Era una flecha apuntando a una mina. Entre y saque un carrito rojo con agarradera.

-que buena suerte-dije para poner el cofre sobre el carrito y empecé a arrastrarla. Camine y entre al bosque, después de un rato llegue a sentir que alguien o algo me observaba así que para no arriesgarme abrí el baúl y saque el cuchillo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunte.

No tuve una respuesta, sigo mi camino. De repente sale un lobo pero no era normal ya que este estaba hecho de madera, como era de predecirse el lobo no estaba solo.

-¡¿pero qué mierda?!-pregunte por lo mientras que apuntaba el cuchillo a los lobos.

Uno se lanza hacia mí, me taclea haciendo que se me callera el cuchillo y trato de morderme la cara, pero yo le doy un golpe en el hocico quitándomelo de encima, los demás lobos venían hacia mí con intenciones no muy buenas (obviamente).

Empecé a asustarme pues eran 5 lobos contra mí solo, tome un poco de tierra del suelo y se los lance a los ojos, Salí corriendo de ahí, y me detengo respirando agitadamente recargándome en un árbol.

-¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas?-pregunte, mientras recuperaba el aliento, y me sorprendí al recibir una respuesta.

-lobos de madera-me dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunte.

-aquí-me dijo, voltee la cabeza para ver a una cebra con grandes aretes, collares que cubrían una parte del cuello y pulseras que también tapaban parte de su pata, todo de oro.

-aaaaaahhhhhh-grite a todo pulmón.

-calla, si no quiere que nos encuentren-me dijo (no tengo mucho tiempo como para hacer rimas).

-¿cómo no voy a gritar? si estoy hablando con una cebra-le dije.

-y yo con un mono de poco pelo-me dijo.

-touché- le dije (para quien no sepa que dijo es: tuché).

-sígueme-me dijo.

Yo obedecí, pero volví al suelo ya que nos alcanzó un lobo el cual me tacleo, trate de soltarme de sus garras, pero era más grande que el anterior que me enfrente antes de encontrarme con la cebra, me faltaba poco por quitármelo de encima, pero el lobo me enterró sus dientes profundamente en el brazo, y cada intento fallido de zafarme de su mordida aumentaba el dolor. Cuando por fin me libre de su mordida vi que me había arrancado una parte de piel

-aaaahh-me queje del dolor.

Luego vi como la cebra le lanzaba un frasco con líquido rosa, y cuando el frasco se rompió contra el suelo salió mucho humo, me pare inmediatamente.

-corre-escuche la voz de la cebra y fui donde había escuchado la voz pero al salir del humo veo a todas partes pero no encontraba a la cebra.

-¿Dónde estás?-grite, para recibir un grito como respuesta.

-aaaaaaaaahhh- Instantáneamente la busque, y veo que estaba lastimada, un lobo de madera se le estaba acercando, tacle a el lobo para que no le hiciera nada, cuando lo tenía en el suelo lo empecé a golpear en el hocico repetidas veces, pero pare al escuchar un quejido de dolor de la cebra.

-¿Qué te hiso?-le pregunte preocupado.

-me mordió una pata-me dijo y de inmediatamente vi la herida.

-ven te voy a ayudar- le dije mientras la empezaba a cargar. Ignore el dolor de mi brazo para ayudarla, luego le pregunte-¿Dónde vives?-y pensé-"si es que tienes una casa".

-por allá-me dijo apuntando con uno de sus cascos al horizonte.

-vamos-le dije poniéndome en marcha, en todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que ella me pregunto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Juan, pero me dicen JD-le respondí-¿y tú?

-Zecora-me dijo.

-un gusto en conocerte-le dije.

-igualmente-me dijo.

-¿es esa casa?-le dije viendo la cabaña.

-sí, ahí tengo medicina para nuestras heridas-me dijo.

-de acuerdo, entremos rápido antes de que nos alcancen esas cosas- le dije.

Intente entrar a la cabaña pero como era muy largo me di un golpe en la frente, me agache y entre a la cabaña.

-en el frasco verde de esa repisa esta la medicina-me dijo apuntando la repisa.

-okey-la deje en el suelo y fui por el frasco, cuando lo tuve en mis manos veo que no había mucha medicina.

-ten, tu cúrate-le dije, mientras le entregaba el medicamento.

-pero tu herida es fea, tu cúrate-me dijo.

-no, te agradezco tu ayuda pero yo tengo que volver por mis cosas-le dije

-no puedes volver entrar ahí, no así -me dijo Zecora.

-yo puedo, gracias-le dije, cuando salí de la cabaña, sentí algo punzante en mi pecho y caí al suelo

(Narración en tercera persona).

Zecora ayudo a JD ya que tenía un dardo enterrado en su pecho lo retiro y lo examino mientras esperaba que JD se despertara.

Después de un largo tiempo despierta, muy alterado, al parecer tuvo una pesadilla.

-¿Qué pasó Zecora?-le pregunto JD.

-te desmayaste por un veneno que tenía este dardo-le dijo Zecora.

-¿cuánto llevo inconsciente?

-unas 4 horas, deberías descansar un poco más.

-como tú digas.

-¿de dónde eres? Nunca eh visto una especie como la tuya ¿Qué eres?

-no soy de por aquí y soy un humano, ¿qué? ¿No hay humanos por aquí?-pregunto nerviosamente JD.

-no, hasta donde yo sé-le respondió.

-en que bronca me metí-susurro JD, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano.

-¿disculpa?

-no, nada…

-duerme para que descanses.

-okey.

JD cerró los ojos y después de un rato se quedó dormido, Zecora por otro lado salió de su casa con dirección en donde JD dejo el carro rojo con el baúl, cuando tenía enfrente de ella el carrito con uno de sus cascos empezó a tirar de este para luego ponerse en camino para llegar a su casa lo antes posible, cuando entro a su casa de golpe se le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.

Flash back.

Zecora estaba buscando unas plantas para una poción, y vio a JD leyendo la nota.

-¿Qué será esa criatura?-se preguntó para sí misma, siguió observando a JD viendo que entro a la mina, decide seguirlo para ver si es peligroso o no, pero apenas iba a salir de su escondite sale JD jalando el carrito rojo.

-"tengo que mantenerme oculta para saber si es peligroso"-pensó Zecora, lo siguió a cierta distancia, y luego vio como saco el cuchillo del baúl-"creo que percibe mi presencia"-pensó.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-escucho Zecora de aquella criatura, ella se quedó quieta, cuando JD seguía con su camino, dio un suspiro de alivio, pero vio como una manada de lobos de madera lo acorralan-"tengo que ayudarlo"- pensó Zecora.

Cuando vio que ya tenían en el suelo al humano ella busco un buen Angulo para lanzar una poción pero para su sorpresa, JD ya se había zafado del lobo y que se detuvo cerca de ella.

Fin del flash back.

-¿Qué tendrá este humano?-se preguntó para abrir el cofre, vio que tenía cosas raras para ella.

-¿Qué serán estas cosas?-se preguntó Zecora al ver las herramientas y armas.

Luego escucho unos quejidos de parte de JD, se acercó a él y empezó a sacudirlo para que se despertara

-Juan, despierta… ¿Qué tienes?-decía Zecora mientras sacudía al humano

JD despertó de golpe, vio a Zecora quien tenía una cara de preocupación.

-Zecora, perdón si te preocupe, es que recuerdo…nada importante-le dijo JD.

-¿no confías en mí, verdad?-pregunto Zecora.

-si pero en realidad no importa, es una idiotez de adolecente-dijo JD.

-bueno, quieres comer algo-le ofreció Zecora.

-no, no quisiera ser una molestia-dijo JD.

-no es ninguna molestia-dijo Zecora.

-okey, si quiero comer-le dijo JD.

Zecora fue por algo de comer mientras JD recordaba su sueño.

Flash back.

-los cambios son buenos-escucho JD, esta voz era rara, como si la distorsionaran.

-esta noche iremos de caza-dijo otra voz un poco más ronca que la primera.

-otra pieza para mi colección-dijo la primera voz.

-uno por uno-dijo la segunda voz.

-nunca vuelvas con las manos vacías-dijo la primera.

-si sigues vivo es porque lo permito, porque quiero-dijo la segunda.

De golpe le vinieron muchas imágenes per turbantes de animales descuartizados, un pueblo en llamas y por una última es de su "muerte", pero que carajos pasaba, pasaba por la mente de JD luego despertó y vio a Zecora con cara de preocupación.

**¿Qué significaran las voces e imágenes que pasaron por la cabeza de JD? ¿Quién le disparo el dardo? ¿Dejare de preguntar cosas como un imbécil? Todo en los próximos capítulos**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, sus comentarios son bienvenidos XD, ¿fav y follow?, nos vemos el siguiente capitulo**

**PD: no los hago tan grandes por el tiempo apretado que tengo, los próximos ya serán más largos**


	3. el pasar del tiempo

**Hola amigos y amigas aquí les dejo el tercer episodio de mi fic, espero que les guste y dejen su comentario, bueno otra vez será corto el capítulo ya que tengo demasiados problemas pero no significa que los haga esperar por otro capítulo más.**

-Zecora, perdón si te preocupe, es que recuerdo…nada importante-le dijo JD.

Fin del Flashback.

JD sacudió su cabeza y llega Zecora con un plato en sus cascos.

(Narración en primera persona: JD).

-aquí tienes, oh antes de que se me olvide traje tus cosas-me dijo Zecora entregándome un plato con frutas.

-gracias-le dije-mmm… no tienes sal y limón, bueno si no es molestia-le dije.

-claro que no, ahorita te los traigo-me dijo Zecora para luego irse por el limón y la sal.

-" creo que me estoy aprovechando de la hospitalidad de Zecora, pero donde me quedare a dormir, aquí me verán como un monstruo"-pensé.

-aquí están-me dijo Zecora mientras me daba el limón y la sal.

-gracias, ¿sabes dónde me puedo quedar a dormir?-le pregunte.

-mmmhh, no pero te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que consigas un lugar-me dijo Zecora.

-lo que pasa es que no quisiera aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad, además es un espacio muy pequeño para los dos-le dije.

-quizás podríamos hacer una casa improvisada, creo que por aquí cerca hay una cueva vacía-me sugirió.

-sí, no planeo hacer viajes largos, solo hacer unos muebles y una puerta-le dije.

-mañana empezamos-me dijo.

-de acuerdo-le dije-espera ¿empezamos?-.

-si-me respondió.

-no, yo la hare-le dije.

-y yo te ayudare-me dijo.

-no, no quisiera que te pasara algo a mi amiga-le dije.

-¿me consideras como amiga?-me pregunto.

-sí, después de todo me salvaste la vida, no me atacaste cuando no me conocías y me curaste y eso solo paso hoy-le dije.

-y yo te agradezco que me hayas quitado a ese lobo de madera que me quería devorar-me agradeció.

-y yo aún más-también le agradecí.

-jejeje, ¿te gustaron las frutas?-.

-sip, te digo algo, no eh comido frutas tan mas deliciosas como estas-.

-qué bueno que te gustaron-.

-ya se está haciendo tarde deberías irte a dormir-.

-¿no dormirás tú?-.

-nope, ya dormí mucho-.

-bueno, si necesitas algo solo dime-.

-okey-.

Ella se fue a dormir, cuando vi que se quedó totalmente dormida, abrí el cofre saque el hacha y una mini-brújula que estaban incluidos en el cofre, salí con el hacha y me aleje lo más posible de la casa de Zecora y empecé a talar árboles.

Pase mucho tiempo talando y no note que pase toda la noche talando árboles, cuando sentí que no podía más regrese a la casa de Zecora, debes en cuando trepaba árboles para agarrar naranjas ya que era lo único que veía cerca, los guarde en una bolsa negra que tenía en uno de mis bolsillos…pero ¿cómo llego ahí?.

Flash back.

-Juan, puedes traerme una bolsa para la basura-dijo la mamá de JD.

-sí, ahorita regreso-dijo JD.

-no tardes-.

JD salió de su casa y se encontró con sus amigos.

-hola we ¿Qué cuentas?-.

-nada we, y ¿ustedes?-.

Fin del flash back.

-oooooooohhhhhh ya lo recordé…ups-.

Cuando llegue me encontré con una enojada Zecora.

-…hola-salude esperando que no me digiera nada.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto.

-fui a talar árboles para muebles para mi casa-le dije.

-¿creí que lo haríamos juntos?-me dijo.

-es que no quería despertarte-.

-bueno, ¿quieres desayunar?-.

-no te preocupes traje naranjas ¿quieres?-.

-si-.

-toma, vi estas naranjas en un árbol-le dije mientras le daba una.

-mmmm…rica-me dijo después de tragar la naranja.

-qué bueno que te guste porque traje mucha-.

-¿eh?-.

-mira…-le dije mientras le mostraba una bolsa que tenía en la bolsa, de hecho no eh visto que tengo en el bolsillo derecho.

-¿qué te parece si hacemos jugo de naranja?-me pregunto.

-me parece muy bien, hace mucho que no tomo jugo-.

Luego fuimos a más dentro de su casa y empezamos a exprimir las naranjas.

-quedara muy rico-intente empezar una conversación.

-sí…-.

-okey…-.

No sé porque pero todo se estaba volviendo muy pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyy incómodo.

-bueno, ahorita regreso-.

-okey…-.

Salí de la casa y cheque que tenía en el bolsillo.

-aaaaaaaa la verga, ¡qué buena suerte!-dije al ver lo que tenía, mi celular y audífonos.

-qué bueno que siempre cargo la batería del teléfono-.

Desbloque el celular, conecte los audífonos me los coloque, puse mi historia entre tus dedos, entre a la casa y vi que Zecora ya había terminado de exprimir.

-¿Qué tienes en las orejas?-me pregunto.

-son audífonos, un invento humano-le respondí.

-y ¿Qué hacen?-.

-pues es para escuchar música y no molestar a los que están alrededor tuyo, ya vez que no a todos le gusta lo mismo-.

-¿puedo escuchar?-.

-si claro, aquí tienes-le dije mientras le daba los audífonos, se los coloco difícilmente por el hecho que no tiene manos sino cascos.

-oh, pero ¿Cómo hicieron que la voz se haya quedado ahí?-.

-no lo sé-le dije.

-bueno aquí tienes-.

-bueno seguiré con los muebles-.

-seguiremos-.

-pero…-.

-sin peros-.

-okay-dije mientras agachaba la cabeza derrotado, soy muy independista pero lo menos que quería tener eran problemas con Zecora.

Nos dirigimos a donde puse los troncos que tale, Zecora le quitaba la corteza mientras yo corte 4 pedazos chicos que serán bancos, una grande que será una mesa, con cuidado con un pedazo de madera chico hice unos platos, con el cuchillo hice cucharas, todo paso a paso que me daba Zecora.

Cuando terminamos rodaba la nueva mesa y bancos mientras Zecora llevaba los platos y cucharas.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la cueva?-le pregunte.

-no mucho-me respondió.

-bueno… cuéntame, ¿sabes cómo puedo hablar con las princesas?- (se me olvidaba decirles que el fic se ubica antes de que las ponis conocieran a Zecora o volverse amigas).

-no, quizás si vas a canterlot-.

-y ¿cuánto crees que tarde en llegar caminando?-.

-3 dias-.

-aaaaaahhh que hueva-.

-pero tardas menos en tren-

-no creo que dejen entrar monstruos-.

-pero tú no eres un monstruo-.

-quizá no pienses que lo soy, pero si alguien me ve se irá corriendo, lo sé porque yo aria eso si viera a un ser extraño pidiendo un boleto para el tren-.

-en eso te puedo ayudar-.

-¿cómo?-.

-te podría hacer una poción-.

-¿poción? Espera, ¿eres una hechicera?-.

-si-.

-eso es… ¡genial! entonces me iré en dos meses a canterlot-.

-¿en dos meses?-.

-sí, tengo que aprender como a sobrevivir solo y a utilizar el arco-.

-mira ya llegamos-.

-bueno a poner esto en su nuevo lugar-.

Entramos a la cueva, era amplia lo cual me agrado, pusimos los muebles en su nuevo lugar, improvise una almohada con la bolsa negra llena de hojas, se volvió de noche, Zecora volvió a su casa, me invito a dormir en su casa mientras terminaba mi casa bueno si es que se puede llamar así, me negué, después de un rato Zecora regreso con una manta, me la dio para cubrirme del frio de la noche, se fue otra vez y después me fui a dormir.

UN MES DESPUES.

Sigo viviendo en la cueva, Zecora debes en cuanto me visitaba y me traía regalos para mi casa, los cuales no me podía negar ya que no sabía cómo coño conseguirlos, ya sabía que había un pueblo cerca, creo que se llamaba ponyville, una vez intente salir del bosque pero un grito de una yegua me hiso entrar instantáneamente , bueno mi plan de irme a canterlot en dos meses se desmorono cuando otro humano llego al mismo lugar, era un año mayor que yo, me conto que su misión es ayudarme, su nombre es Fred, nunca creí que tendría que hacer esto con alguien más, pero era mejor tener a un humano para entrenar que una cebra…aunque debo ser honesto muchas veces Zecora hacia que me sorprendiera mucho, una vez le atino a un árbol pintado con círculos que yo pinte y le dio en el mero centro, eso fue cuando me empezó a entrenar tiro con arco cuando termino la poción que me prometió, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Flash back.

-bueno aquí tienes-me dijo Zecora entregándome la poción que nerviosamente le recibía la botella.

Voltee a Fred, quien me dijo.

-vamos, de todos modos necesitas ver a las princesas-.

Tome la poción, sentí como si me hubiera aplastado un buldócer, cuando termine de transformarme no pude evitar sentir nervios.

-y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?-.

-bien, pero ¿Cuánto dura eso Zecora?-.

-5 días, pero hice mucho como para 2 meses-.

-y ¿cómo coños le hago para utilizar un arco sin dedos?-.

-yo te puedo enseñar-.

-¿enserio puedes utilizar un arco?-.

Luego salimos de la casa de Zecora, ella tomo el arco con sus dientes tomo la flecha y la cuerda juntas, cargo el arco y lo disparo, dándole en el centro del árbol, fred y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta a no más poder.

Fin del flash back.

Cuando ya sabía utilizar el arco, empecé mi viaje, Zecora me regalo unas monedas, fui a la estación de trenes, nadie me había notado y faltaba un minuto para que el tren saliera, lo cual me alegro, como era un pueblo pequeño y pues ya había estado en un pueblo casi igual de pequeño que este donde todos conocían a todos, lo menos que quería era ser notado y que me pregunten sobre mí, ya estaba dentro, un poni se sentó junto a mí y otros dos enfrente, no me molestaba pero en realidad no quisiera hablar con ellos ya que podía meter la pata.

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios me ayudan mucho nos leemos luego XD.**


	4. salvando a la inocente

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo el cuarto capítulo del fic, como siempre espero que les guste, comenten, es gratis.**

Yo estaba sentado viendo por la ventana el paisaje, recordando lo último que me enseño Zecora.

-¿Qué es este tatuaje que tengo en el trasero?-

-es tu Cutie Mark-

-y ¿para qué sirve?-

-es tu habilidad especial-

-y la mí es una flecha en el centro de un tablero de dardos ¿Qué significa?-

-que tu habilidad especial es la precisión-

-wow-

Uno de los ponis hablo, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad, Es un poni terrestre con color café claro, es joven, tiene la crin liso de color amarillo oscuro crema y su Cutie Mark es una palmera igual a la de Piña Colada.

-eh, tú el que está viendo por la ventana-dijo aquel poni.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-le pregunte, un tanto molesto ya que no quería hablar.

-podrías pasarme ese periódico, por favor-

-sí, claro-le dije mientras le daba el periódico.

-creí que no hablabas-dijo otra poni, esta era unicornio con color amarillo, una melena azul y la cola con una vena más ligera de la cola, los ojos rojos de frambuesa y una Cutie Mark de tres corazones; dos de color azul claro y un color verde claro.

-sí, parecía que el gato te comió la lengua-dijo otro poni, este era, no sé cómo se diría ese color, era como un gris azulino, melena negra y su Cutie Mark eran tres tréboles .

-pues no esperaba estar en la ventana, me distraigo fácilmente-les dije buscando una excusa.

-¿cómo te llamas?-me pregunto la poni amarilla.

-eh…mi nombre-le respondí nervioso ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?.

-sí, que ¿no lo recuerdas?-me pregunto con tono burlesco.

-si lo recuerdo…es…afterlife-respondí con la primera cosa en ingles que se me vino a la mente.

-mucho gusto afterlife, mi nombre es lemon hearts-me dijo la poni.

-el gusto es mío-le dije-y tú el que me pidió el periódico ¿cómo te llamas?-

-coconut-me respondió.

-y tú el que dijo que el gato se comió mi lengua-

-lucky clover-me dijo.

-bueno, ¿Qué cuentan?-pregunte.

-nada-me dijeron al unísono.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y fije mi vista a la ventana.

-y ¿tu?-me pregunto lemon hearts.

-nada-le respondí.

Luego de eso todos se quedaron en silencio, bueno solo entre ellos tres hablaban, yo solo veía la hermosa naturaleza.

-¿siempre eres así de serio?-me pregunto coconut.

-sí, ¿por qué?-

-es que, no eh conocido a alguien tan callado hace mucho tiempo-

-de veces es mejor quedar callado en vez de decir una tontería-

-muy cierto-dijo lemon.

-y ¿de que hablaban?-pregunte.

-¿que no sabes que día es mañana?-pregunto lucky clover.

-no-

-mañana será el día de los corazones y cascos-

-"día de los corazones y cascos, creo que es igual a san Valentín por el hecho de la parte de corazones"-pensé.

-ñe-dije mientras alzaba los hombros.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso nada más?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué han practicado todo este tiempo el unísono o qué?, además yo solo voy a canterlot para hablar con la princesa-al darme cuenta de lo que dije me tape la boca con los cascos.

-pues que tengas buena suerte con eso-dijo lucky clover y todos empezaron a reír.

-y ¿para qué quieres hablar con la princesa?-me pregunto lemon.

-eeh…este-veo por todas partes y me fijo en el periódico que me pidió coconut, era sobre reclutamiento para la guardia real-para reclutarme a la guardia real-

-oh, pues en ese caso…buena suerte enserio, han matado a muchos guardias últimamente-dijo coconut.

-de veces es mejor morir peleando que vivir con miedo-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-miren ya llegamos-dijo lemon.

-por fin-dije, cuando se detuvo el tren mire el lugar con asombro, sacudí mi cabeza para concéntrame en mi objetivo… PAAAAAAN.

Corrí directo a la panadería, pero me detuve a medio camino ya que recordé que solo tengo bitz para el tren de regreso a ponyville, entonces saco de un morralito que me traje conmigo una manzana y la empiezo a comer de mala gana, ya que todo el tiempo era pura fruta para desayunar, almorzar, comer y cenar y ya estaba harto.

Empecé a caminar y a preguntar dónde podía encontrar a la princesa, cuando llego me recibe una pequeña fila, de seguro por el hecho que estaban reclutando, cuando llego al frente una poni rosada con crin gris que estaba sentada detrás de una mesa me recibe.

-buenas noches, señor-me dijo la poni.

-"señor, pero si yo tengo 16 años, que raro mi prima tenía razón que en una de esas me dirían señor"-pensé, para luego decir-buenas noches-

-bueno, ya que casi cerramos lo hare rápido-me dijo.

-¡¿eh?!-pregunte.

-los entrenamientos empiezan el jueves, tiene que llenar este formulario, y el primer día de trabajo será el lunes, adiós-me dijo mientras me daba un papel, y me arrastraba a la salida.

-espe…-no alcance a decir algo ya que me cerró la puerta en la cara-no mame-dije mientras me sobaba la nariz.

Empecé a recorrer la ciudad para ver donde dormir, encontré un callejón oscuro, pero algo me llamo la atención, era un terrestre sosteniendo un cuchillo con su casco, estaba amenazando a una unicornio.

-¡auxilio!-gritaba la unicornio iba a ayudarla pero sentí como la poción de Zecora estaba perdiendo efecto, cuando termine de transformarme agarre un pedazo de madera que estaba tirada, me acerque a los unicornios estos se percataron de mi presencia y me vieron asombrados, hice una seña con mi cabeza para que la unicornio se fuera.

-…gracias-me dijo para irse corriendo, dejándonos solos al unicornio y a mi solos.

-oye desgraciado que pensabas hacerle-le dije

-…a…yo…-es lo único que me dijo luego me apunto con el cuchillo-aléjate-

Me acerque con el pedazo de madera-te arrepentirás de eso-fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a pelear, me alcanzo apuñalarle y yo lo golpee con el trozo de madera dejándolo inconsciente.

-… ¿estás bien?...-me pregunto la unicornio.

-sí, y ¿tu?- me acerque a ella me incline para estar a su altura.

-…si gracias-me vio y se percató que salía la sangre de la apuñalada-estas sangrando.

-oh, sí bueno deberías irte a tu casa-le dije mientras tapaba la herida.

-ven, te voy a curar-me dijo.

-okey-ella se me acerco e hiso brillar su cuerno, cuando termino ya se había curado la herida.

-gracias-le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-¿Qué eres?-me pregunto.

-un humano- le respondí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Juan David pero me dicen JD- (ya sé que David no es apellido y en realidad no sé porque en el resumen anterior puse ´por mi nombre y apellido´)-¿y tú?-

-lyra heartstrings-

-mucho gusto-dije mientras estiraba mi mano para saludarla.

-¿que son estas cosas que salen de tus cascos?-

-son dedos y no se llaman cascos si no manos-

-interesante-

-bueno me tengo que ir adormir nos vemos-

Tome de mi morralito una poción de Zecora, la tome y vuelvo a ser un pony.

-¿Dónde dormirás?-

-no sé, acabo de llegar y no tengo suficiente dinero como para ir a un hotel-le dije.

-si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa, vivo con una amiga-

-gracias-

-sígueme-

-okey-

La seguí y cuando llegamos nos encontramos a una pony terrestre amarilla con crin mitad azul y mitad rosa.

-por fin llegas lyra…-dijo la pony antes de verme-¿Quién es tu amigo?-

-oh él es Ju…-no termino de hablar ya que le tape la boca con mi casco.

-soy afterlife-le dije.

-mucho gusto, yo soy bon-bon-me dijo mientras estiraba su pata y yo le respondí el saludo.

-el gusto es mío-

Lyra me vio con cara confundida y yo solo la saque para hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a bon-bon?-me pregunto.

-porque estoy pasando por desapercibido-

-oohh, okey-

En eso llego bon-bon.

-¿quieren cenar?-

-sí, bueno si no es una molestia-

-claro que no afterlife, vénganse par de tortolos-

Yo y lyra nos sonrojamos por el comentario de bon-bon, entramos y cenamos PAAAAAAAAAN.

-baya que te gusta el pan, te terminaste 3 en 5 minutos-dijo bon-bon.

-si es que hace mucho que no como pan-dije un poco apenado.

-bueno déjame mostrarte tu cuarto-me dijo lyra.

-okey-dije mientras la seguía.

Llegamos a la habitación y lyra me dijo.

-bueno, aquí está que descanses bien-me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla e irse sonrojada.

-igualmente-dije algo sorprendido.

Entre a la habitación y me puse en la cama, después de un rato quede dormido. Cuando desperté escuche a decir a lyra.

-despierta, es hora de desayunar-me dijo.

-buenos días-le dije.

-buenos días-

-¿y donde esta bon-bon?-

-oh ella se fue temprano para caminar, es su rutina diaria-me dijo.

-oh okey-

-ven, hay pan para desayunar-me dijo mientras salía.

-"PAAAAAAN"-pensé.

Me fui con lyra a desayunar, durante todo el desayuno hablando sobre los humanos, al parecer le interesaba mucho mi especie.

**Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y comenten. Adiós **


	5. me senti

**Hola a todos, volví con otro capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste y comenten.**

Cuando termine el desayuno fui por mi morral y note que lyra no me quitaba la vista de encima, de veces me hacía sentir incomodo, luego de un rato hablando llego bon-bon con un semental que ya conocía. (Les recuerdo que estas partes de la historia son antes de muchas cosas, por eso lyra no enloqueció al ver a JD como humano)

-oh, afterlife, no esperaba verte aquí-me dijo coconut.

-coconut, yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí-le dije.

-¿Qué? Ya encontraste tu pony especial-me pregunto.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-no recuerdas lo que dijimos ayer, hoy es el día de los corazones y cascos-me respondió-yo encontré a la mía mientras iba a buscarla aquí-dijo mientras abrazaba a bon-bon.

-pues…-mire a lyra, estaba detrás mío, y note el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas-mejor ven quisiera hablar de semental a semental-le dije

Nos fuimos de la casa de lyra, y empezamos la plática.

-entonces que, ¿todavía no estás seguro si es la indicada?-me pregunto

-lo que pasa es que, ayer salve a lyra de un tipo con un cuchillo, no sé si la quería asaltar o violar, pero el punto es que la salve, desde ese momento se comporta muy cariñosa conmigo-

-oh, entonces ella está enamorada de tu acto heroico-

-sí, y no quisiera pues herirla al momento de irme-

-¿te reclutaron?-

-mañana será los entrenamientos y es cuando empiecen a reclutar, ya me dieron un formulario-

-enserio que eres persistente-

-alguien me dijo que era mi destino-

-y ¿Qué harás?

-pues, no sé si en realidad está enamorada de mi pero la verdad si es muy linda-"espera ¿que acabo de decir? Me estoy volviendo zoofilico"

-pues no sé cómo ayudarte-

-bueno, regresemos apuesto que ya quieres salir con tu bon-bon-

-sí, regresemos-

Regresamos para ver a lyra y bon-bon hablando, parecía que lyra estaba muy triste

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto coconut

-eh…este…nada-dijo bon-bon a lo cual no creí

-lyra ¿Por qué estas triste?-le pregunte

-nada, una estupidez-

-dime, puedes confiar en mí-

-bueno…bon-bon, nos podrías dejar solos-

-si, vamos coconut, todavía queda mucho día por disfrutar-dijo bon-bon

-nos vemos afterlife, y suerte-

-gracias, te aseguro que mañana entro a la guardia real-le dije mientras los veía irse

-¿guardia real?-me pregunto lyra

-oh sí, me voy a ir a reclutar mañana, por eso estoy aquí, necesitó dinero-le mentí, es lo único que le podía decir

-pero es muy peligroso, no quisiera que te pasara algo-

-por eso quisiera pasar mi último día con una grandiosa unicornio-le dije mientras le estiraba la pata

-¿quieres pasar el día de los cascos y corazones conmigo?-

-sip, no veo a alguien más aquí que sea unicornio que esté hablando conmigo-

-jaja que gracioso-

-pues es la verdad, ¿quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?-

-¡sí! Si quiero-

-pues como me decían, fuimonos XD-(no la neta si no has visto la leyenda de la llorona animada no tuviste infancia o un niñ con infancia)

-pues fuimonos jejeje-

Salimos de su casa, claro que primero le puso seguro, caminamos muy de cerca, veíamos muchas parejas muy felices, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, es de los días en los que piensas que nada lo iba a arruinar, pero pasamos junto a aquel potro que había acorralado a lyra, junto a otros nos vieron con odio, e hice lo único que se me ocurrió

-lyra, vete ¡ahora!-

-pero…-

-pero nada, vete a casa-

Ella obedeció, y vi que el que había amenazado a lyra con sus amigos iban tras de ella pero los detuve

-¿algún problema?-

-esa voz, tu, tu eres aquella criatura que me ataco-dijo aquel pony

-que creatura, solo soy un semental común y corriente-

-claro que no, tú eres un monstruo, y yo te cazare-

-pero yo que te he hecho, no te eh visto nunca en mi vida-me empecé a hacerme el tonto para evitar problemas

-atrápenlo-dijo aquel pony

-espérenme, autor cambie el ambiente-le dije a creepypastaslender

-a tus ordenes-dije para luego poner kyoto de skrillex.

-así está mejor-dije para ver como dos se me acercaban por atrás, espere el momento oportuno y di una patada trasera, haciendo que uno de ellos se sobara la nariz y al otro lo deje sofocado

Otros se iban acercando por delante, el primero se apresuró a golpearme sin que se diera cuenta le di un golpe en el mentón, pude sentir como crujió sus hueso y callo noqueado solo quedaban tres a los cuales dos ya estaban un poco heridos, hubiera seguido con la pelea pero llego un guardia real

-detengan la pelea-dijo el guardia

-usted no se meta-dijo un Pegaso amarillo

-disculpe guardia, ese pony azul ayer amenazo a mi acompañante-le dije

-usted cállese y sígame-me dijo el guardia

-pero él es culpable de todo esto-

-ya le dije que se calle y me siga-

-¡si, llévese a ese monstruo!-dijo el pony azul

-usted se va con el-dijo el guardián apuntando a un guardia más grande y fuerte

-andando-dijo el grandote

-pero él es monstruo no yo-

-andando le dije-dijo otra vez pero ahora empujando al pony

-ahora usted sígame, la princesa requiere de su presencia-

-…-me quede callado y lo seguí, llegamos al castillo y fuimos al castillo de la princesa donde me esperaban dos yeguas, las dos eran blancas una con la crin negra que es una unicornio y la otra era rubia es una terrestre

-¿es él?-pregunto la rubia

-sí, báñenlo para que pueda ver a la princesa-dijo el guardia

-espera ¿Qué?-pregunte al saber que me iban a bañar-yo me puedo bañar solo-

-ordenes son ordenes señor, mis órdenes es llevarlo aquí con ellas antes de ver a la princesa y lo hare-

-espere, yo no…-sin previo aviso la peli-negro me metió en una tina con su magia, me empezaron a tallar con unas esponjas que estaban adheridas a un palo, y una me paso la esponja por el trasero-oiga, yo me ocupo de esa parte-dije mientras agarraba el palo

-suéltelo-dijo mientras trataba de quitarme el palo, después del baño vi que el guardia se estaba riendo

-vamos con la princesa para que haya valido la pena esto-le dije enojado, el guardia solo se aclaró la garganta y puso una cara seria

-¿te gusto el baño?-me pregunto

-me sentí violado-le dije

-de acuerdo, sígame-me dijo aun tratando de no reír, se puso enfrente de mi para guiarme, si tuviera dedos le hubiera hecho un típico .l.

Llegamos a la sala del trono y ahí la vi por primera vez, frente a mi estaba la gobernante de equestria, la princesa Celestia, el guardia y yo hicimos una reverencia y luego ella hablo

-levántense-dijo, yo y el guardia lo hicimos-guardias, déjenme hablar a solas con el-dijo e inmediato los guardias obedecieron

-princesa Celestia, es un gusto conocerla-dije mientras la veía

-el gusto es mío, Juan David-me dijo

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-le pregunte

-yo fui la que te traje aquí, ven quisiera presentarte a alguien-me dijo mientras me iba a una pared, cuando estuvo cerca de chocar contra de esta, la abrió con su magia, no sé porque pero me trataba como un amigo de toda la vida

-"WTF?"-pensé mientras la seguía, y vi que la volvió a cerrar, llegamos a un cuarto secreto, donde allí había un humano

-Juan, te quiero presentar a futurity-me dijo la princesa

-mucho gusto futurity-dije extendiéndole el casco, el me devolvió el saludo

-igualmente Juan, o prefieres que te llame afterlife jejeje-me dijo

-prefiero que me diga YEI-DI (así era como se pronunciaba)-le dije

-bueno JD, que bueno verte, creo que te la estás pasando bien ¿o me equivoco?-me pregunto futurity

-bien gracias, bueno ya que usted princesa me trajo aquí me puede decir dónde puedo encontrar a la princesa luna y a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía-

-eso tardara JD, y te aseguro que baldra la pena esperar, por ahora necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo futurity

-¿en qué?-pregunte

**Bueno aquí está el quinto cap, espero que les haya gustado que dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos a la próxima chaoo.**


	6. tiene que volver con su actual familia

**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction, aquí les traigo el sexto cap de esta aventura, quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado, y agregado esta historia a favoritas y alerta, espero que les guste.**

Y ahí estaba esperando una respuesta, hasta que futurity hablo.

-mira, es un poco difícil de explicar que es lo que queremos que recuperes-dijo futurity-…veraz, se nos ha sido robada una reliquia sumamente valiosa, necesitamos que la recuperes-

-¿Dónde empiezo a buscar?-pregunte.

-testigos dicen que los ladrones eran terrestres, así que no deben estar lejos de canterlot-

-¿Qué es la reliquia?-

-es una esfera de poder, es sumamente peligrosa en manos equivocadas, en realidad necesitamos que la regreses intacta-dijo Celestia.

-no hay problema, solo hablare con los prisioneros que tengan, quizá tengan una idea de donde habrán ido-

-sígueme, te mandare con un guardia al calabozo para que puedas hablar con cualquier prisionero-

-de acuerdo-dije, Salí junto a la princesa quien llamo a un guardia quien me conduciría a los calabozos, espero que algo me dé una idea donde encontrar la esfera que hablaban Celestia y futurity.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE CELESTIA

Cuando el joven Juan David se fue futurity se me acerco diciéndome

-no te vez convencida-

-no creo que él sea el, y aunque lo sea es solo un niño -

-recuerda que cuando toque esa espada pude ver quién y qué hará-me dijo-dije lo mismo de luna y mira-

-y tenías razón-

-¿cuándo le diremos?-

-creo que es muy rápido para eso-

-y muy duro, recuerda que más se lo ocultes, mas enojado estará-

-lo sé, pero no es de todos los días le dices a alguien 'hola, ¿sabes?, eres la reencarnación de mi hermano, que murió junto a nuestro padre mientras protegían a nuestra madre durante daba a luz a luna', simplemente no es normal escuchar eso-

-pero él lo entenderá, recuerdas, yo lo predije-

-si, al igual que predijiste que él nos salvara... de nuevo-

-o morirá en el intento-

-recuerdo aquel día-

-pero pasado en el pasado, ahora es el presente, entonces creo que será mejor mandarlo a su mundo-

-les mande una carta a mis guardias que siguieran el plan, en cuanto agarre la esfera lo mandara a su mundo-

-de acuerdo, ahora cámbiame a mi forma original, que es muy incómodo ser un humano-

Acto seguido convertí a futurity a un pony, era un unicornio color verde bandera melena negra y una cutie mark que es un ojo blanco.

-por fin, creí que sería humano para siempre-

-bueno, esperemos que todo salga como lo planeado-dije antes de sentarme en el trono.

-sí-

PUNTO DE VISTA DE JD

Estaba siendo guiado por un guardia a los calabozos encontrándome con una grata sorpresa

-creo que ya encerraron al verdadero monstruo-dijo aquel pony que amenazo a lyra

-sí, ya vi que estas tras las rejas-

-hijo de puta-

-bueno, no vengo a hablar aquí contigo, sigamos viendo quien me puede ayudar guardia-

-a sus órdenes señor-empezamos a caminar más adentro de los calabozos .

Vi que muchos trataban de agarrar al guardia o a mí, pero hubo un recluso que me llamo la atención, estaba de espaldas, parecía que estaba metido en sus problemas.

-deme información de él-le dije al guardia.

-su nombre es snake, ex-guardia real, acusado de traición a equestria, fue uno de los mejores, dice que dos guardias de aquí trataban de robarle a la princesa Celestia-

-¡hey! snake-él al escuchar mi voz volteo a verme-¿tienes un momento?-

-es mejor que estar encerrado-se puso de pie y espero que el guardia abriera la celda.

-necesito tu ayuda-le dije.

-¿en qué?-

-creo que esta conversación sería mejor en privado ¿nos llevaría a un lugar menos lleno?-le pregunte al guardia.

-claro síganme-respondió el guardia, nos guio a un cuarto de interrogación, cuando entramos el guardia salió y empecé a hablar con snake.

-bueno, primero que nada, me llamo afterlife, y necesito información-

-¿de qué?-

-se le fue robada una reliquia a la princesa Celestia, el cual tengo que regresar-

-¿Por qué crees que te ayudare?-

-porque no creo que te gustaría estar aquí por el resto de tus días-

-buen punto, ¿Qué quiere saber?-

-¿A dónde irías a esconderte?-

-con todos los años que tenia de guardia diría que en un establecimiento, nunca sospechan que estarán ahí-

-entonces dices que podrían estar debajo nuestras narices-

-prácticamente, ¿sabes que especie eran?-

-sí, tengo entendido que son terrestres-

-tengo la idea de quienes pudieron ser, pero te costara caro-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-solo dos cosas-

-¿Qué?-

-un nuevo juicio para demostrar mi inocencia y ver a esos dos pudriéndose en el calabozo-me dijo

-¿a quienes?-

-a runner y a nameless, ellos me dejaron pudriendo aquí, ellos habían planeado robarle a Celestia, yo no tuve nada que ver-

-si lo que me dices es verdad, veré como podré sacarte de aquí-

-los puede encontrar en la tienda de magia, está cerca-

-de acuerdo, gracias, veré si te puedo ayudar-

-adiós señor afterlife-

-adiós snake-

Salí del cuarto de interrogación directamente donde estaba el guardia esperándome.

-lléveme a la tienda de magia-

-si señor-

-y no me diga señor-

-si señor-

-"esto no puede ser peor"-

Seguí al guardia, salimos a la ciudad, me guio a un establecimiento estilo gótico, entre y vi a dos terrestres, uno era azul con melena blanca y el otro era rojo con melena negra.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto el rojo.

-venimos a ver que podemos comprar-le dije rápidamente.

-tenemos buenos productos, desde pociones hasta collares mágicos, todo lo que pueda imaginar y más-dijo el azul.

-¿me podrían dar sus nombres?-

-sí, yo soy runner y mi compañero es nameless-dijo el rojo.

-ok, de casualidad tiene una esfera-

-d-disculpe-dijo nameless

-sí, quisiera comprar una-

-n-no sabemos de qué está hablando, no existen esas cosas-

-bueno, veré que más hay-

-como deseé señor-

-"PUTA MADRE, QUE NO PUENDEN DEJAR DE DECIRME SEÑOR"-pensé.

Me fije toda la tienda hasta que me acerque a una cosa de forma circular cubierta por una manta, me acerque para ver que era, cuando acerque mi casco se ilumino en una luz azul, definitivamente era lo que buscaba.

-¿Por qué no podía ser un cliente bueno y no meter sus narices donde no lo llaman?-escuche la voz de runner.

-con que estaba en lo cierto, ustedes la robaron-dije tranquilo.

-no sé de qué coño está hablando pero le sugiero que se valla antes de que se ponga feo-

-creo que es demasiado tarde para eso-dijo nameless.

-vengan, cuando quieran-dije encarándolos.

Los dos se me dejaron venir, cuando los tuve cerca estire mi casco izquierdo haciendo que runner se pegara, nameless me derribo dándome golpes en la cara, en eso llegaron unos guardias apuntándole a nameless y runner con lanzas.

-TIRENSE AL SUELO, ESTAN ARRESTADOS-dijo uno.

-"¿enserio? Ya están en el suelo y todavía dice eso"-pensé, un guardia se me acerco y me ayudo a pararme-gracias, estos dos robaron a la princesa Celestia e incriminaron a snake, programen un nuevo juicio hacia snake-le dije al guardia que me trajo de un principio.

-sí señor-

-"ME LLEVA LA GRAN PUTA, DEJEN DE DECIRME PINCHE SEÑOR"-me acerque donde estaba la esfera, vi que los guardias ya se habían llevado a nameless y a runner, le quite la manta, vi que la esfera estaba brillando, la tome con mi casco y luego veo como todo se destrozaba, cerré mis ojos para luego abrirlos, cuando los abrí vi y sentí algo que no me lo esperaba.

**Bueno aquí esta otro cap de esta historia, lamento si me quedo mal o que no se entienda mucho, se me terminaron las ideas y esto es lo mejor que pude sacar, les aseguro que el siguiente cap será mejor.**

**P.D: todavía no sé escribir escenas de lucha**

**Nos leemos. chaooo**


	7. adiós mundo humano

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado?, este capítulo lo pensé antes de irme a dormir después de la noche mexicana, espero que le guste y sin más los dejo para que lean en paz. **

Abrí los ojos y con lo que presencie fue sumamente inesperado… o al menos para mí, puesto que volví a ser humano, y enfrente de mi estaban mis amigos y familiares, la primera en decirme algo fue mi primita, me abrazo y dijo.

-qué bueno que despertaste del coma-dijo antes de romper en llanto, estaba feliz de verme despertar, hace mucho que deseaba volver a ver a mi familia en persona, ahora estaban junto a mí.

-es bueno regresar-le dije a mi pequeña prima, luego vi que en uno de mis brazos estaba un peluche, deduje que era de ella ya que era la única pequeña en la habitación del hospital-creo que esto es tuyo-

Ella miro el peluche y asintió-se llama Fred, te lo deje para que te acompañara en tus sueño-

-gracias-dije aun abrazándola mientras sonreía.

-we, que bueno que estés con nosotros-dijo Joel, a su lado estaban los demás de mis amigos.

-Marcus, Peter, Joel y pau, vengan hijos de su maíz-dije mientras extendía las manos, a lo cual los cuatro se juntaron al abrazo-¿Cómo les ha ido?-

\- *sniff* no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso *sniff*-dijo paulina llorando.

-no prometo nada-

-te extrañamos-dijo Peter.

-¿Cuánto estuve dormido?-

-casi todas las vacaciones, un mes más o menos-dijo Marcus.

-wow, fue mucho-antes de que se separaran de mi vi a alguien que nunca es bueno ver-¿Qué hace el aquí?-

-eh, pues…tu tío supo lo de tu acto y quiso venir a verte-dijo mi mamá.

-aléjate de mí, no quiero nada de usted-

El solo asintió y se fue, todos los demás se me acercaban me abrazaban y me decían cosas como "que te recuperes" "te extrañe" y bla bla bla, todos estaban feliz de verme despierto

DOS AÑOS DESPUES.

Esto años fueron muy duros para mí, empezó desde que mis abuelitos se fueron a un asilo para viejos, aunque en realidad eso no fue lo duro, si no que vendimos nuestra casa, lo cual nos llevó a la casa de mi padre, donde vivía el y mi hermano, no me llevaba bien con ninguno de los dos, siempre dicen que soy una mala influencia para la pequeña sobrina que venía en camino, como sea, conseguí un trabajo, como un cargador, todos los días extrañaba a mis amigos y aquel mundo, Zecora, lyra, futurity y a la princesa Celestia, como quisiera regresar ahí, o tan siquiera a mi vieja casa.

TRES AÑOS DESPUES.

Ahora he vuelto a mi ciudad, como se nota que aquí faltaba ya, casi que no reconocía al barrio, tengo un vecino que intenta ser alguien como rapero, aunque sus raps son tan malos como la leche y miel juntas, toda la ciudad llena de bandas, literalmente si no tienes aunque sea un arma o algo para defenderte estarías ya sea en un hospital o en un ataúd en los peores casos, actualmente vivo en mi antigua casa solo.

Alguien toca la puerta, me levanto y abro la puerta y veo que era Marcus, junto con Joel, fueron los únicos que no se habían movido de la ciudad.

-bro, necesitamos que hagas algo-me dijo Marcus.

-¿Qué?-

-necesitamos que vayas por un pedido-dijo Joel.

-¿y? ¿Qué no pueden ir por el ustedes?-

-no tenemos nada con que ir -

-ok, donde será-

Después de decirme donde, entre a mi casa y me puse una chamarra doble cara, de un lado verde y al otro lado negro, me puse del lado negro y unos pantalones vaqueros, me puse mi casco y enseguida enciendo mi moto y me pongo en marcha.

Después de un rato conduciendo me estaba quedando sin gasolina, así que fui a una gasolinera para llenar el tanque y seguir.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: ¿?

Mientras que el conocido como JD recargaba su tanque se veía muy pensativo, quizá solo una duda que a casi a todos nos hacemos ¿Cuánto durare más?, luego de terminar de pagar por la gasolina siguió su camino, cuando se acercó a su destino pudo divisar a una conocida, fue bajando la velocidad y paro enfrente de ella y se quitó el casco.

-hola pau, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto JD

-hola Juan, busco trabajo, pero yo sería la que debe preguntar.

-vengo por un pedido de Marcus y Joel, y ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-no tan bien, estoy un poco enferma-

-oh, espero que te recuperes-

-gracias, y a ti ¿cómo te ha ido?-

-bien, gracias-

-bueno, me tengo que ir-

-sí, fue un placer haber hablado contigo-

-igual-

-adiós-

-que te vaya bien-

El hiso una seña militar sentado y se puso en marcha, cuando por fin que llego a su destino le dieron una bolsa pequeña, la que tenía unas piezas para una motocicleta.

-gracias-agradeció el motociclista.

-ten cuidado con eso we, son prácticamente irremplazables-dijo un gran señor que sus ropas estaban llenas de grasa.

-"por eso me mandaron hasta aquí" ok, lo tendré-

-que dios te bendiga hijo-

-gracias, igualmente-dijo para poder regresar a su casa, ya a medio camino pudo ver como se hacía de noche, cuando iba a irse a un lugar donde dormir, pero algo paso…algo malo.

Cuando se acercaba a un motel un carro se atravesó en su camino, el conductor de aquel automóvil trataba de cambiar de carril y esto provoco que el pobre de nuestro amigo muriera en el impacto, en cuanto esto paso los dueños del carro trataron todo lo posible por resucitarlo, pero era tarde, él ya había muerto casi inmediatamente.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE JD

¿¡DONDE ESTOY!? Solo recuerdo haberme estrellado contra un carro, luego estoy en una clase de bosque, lo que más me sorprende es que no me duela nada…eso y que me parece conocido aquí, empiezo a caminar para ver si puedo conseguir ayuda, camine y recordé que era aquí…si estoy en lo correcto y si es que todavía vive aquí podría ayudarme, escuche el crujir de unas ramas que estaban siendo pisadas, volteo lentamente para encontrarme con un animal hibrido tenía cabeza y cuerpo de león, orejas y alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión, rápidamente me fui de ahí corriendo, ya que no había nada con que defenderme, así seguí hasta que llegue a un pueblo, como era de noche nadie me veía, cuando voltee pude ver que me había salvado de la gran criatura, tome aire, luego sentí como algo me pegaba en la espalda, pude escuchar como mis huesos tronaban, cuando vi que me había pegado, me quede muy sorprendido, HABIA REGRESADO A AQUEL MUNDO, solo que ahora es ahora, una pony naranja con crin amarilla fue la que me ataco.

-alto, no busco problemas-dije a aquella pony, que al parecer no me había escuchado ya que se ponía en posición de ataque.

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y recomendaciones, hasta la próxima chaoo.**


	8. un día nuevo, una vida nueva

**Hooooola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, sin más que decir aquí esta.**

Cuando se me acerco la pony para darme un cabezazo lo pude esquivar, no tan fácil pero pude esquivarlo, ella iba a volver a intentarlo, pero se detuvo, me dio un mal presentimiento así que voltee atrás para ver como una Pegaso azul se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad, muy apenas lo pude esquivar, las dos ponis chocaron, yo vi la oportunidad para huir, ya que no quería herir a alguien, corrí al bosque, rápidamente subí a un árbol, cuando supe que estaba muy oculto vi para todos los lados para ver si estaban cercas aquellas ponis, cuando no vi nada suspire de alivio, pero no dure mucho ya que sentí como se sacudía el árbol, mire para abajo y vi que la poni naranja estaba pateándola, salte y caí cerca de ella y empecé a correr nuevamente.

-¿QUE CORRALES?, REGRESA AQUÍ-escuche hablar a aquella poni, la ignore y seguí corriendo, cuando veo a todos lado vi que la había perdido suspire de alivio y seguí con mi camino tranquilo.

-¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?-escuche de tras de mí, cuando voltee vi como la pegasa estaba acercando se a mi rápidamente.

-"…mierda"-pensé antes de recibir el impacto.

NARRACION DE: ¿?

Rainbow dash se estrelló contra Juan mandándolo fuertemente contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente, en eso llego una sus amiga, twilight, al ver a Juan inconsciente fue con él y lo reviso.

-¿Por qué lo atacaste?-

-¿Qué?, que tal si era peligroso-

-claro que no, no escuchaste que le dijo a applejack: alto, no busco problemas-le dijo fluttershy.

-pero…-

-el quizá solo huía de algo del bosque everfree, pero tenían que ir a cazarlo-

-qué pasaría si no hubiéramos reaccionado applejack y yo-

-el no estaría inconsciente, ayúdame a llevarlo con fluttershy para que lo ayude-

-ok, pero no te enojes-

Y así las dos empezaron a cargar a Juan hasta la casa de fluttershy en el trayecto se encontraron con applejack, cuando llegaron con fluttershy quien las recibió tímidamente, se asustó al ver a Juan pero se tranquilizó cuando twilight le dijo que no era peligroso y empezó a revisarlo de pies a cabeza.

-ahora que lo pienso twilight, podrías habernos teletransportado-dijo rainbow, mientras que twilight se daba un facepalm, cuando fluttershy termino de checarlo fue con sus amigas y les pregunto.

-¿Qué le paso?...si quieren decirme claro-dijo fluttershy con su típica voz baja.

-bueno, hace como unos minutos recibí una carta dela princesa Celestia diciendo que buscáramos a alguien cerca del everfree, dijo que era un humano, explicando que era como un mono con poco pelo, fui con rainbow y applejack para que me ayudaran a encontrarlo, nos separamos y después de unos minutos escuché un estruendo, fui al origen del ruido y vi que rainbow dash lo había noqueado, ella y applejack lo estaban cazando, y les había dicho que solo lo buscaran y lo guiaran hasta a mí-

-oh, bueno, solo está un poco golpeado, tenía raspones en la espalda que ahorita se los limpiare, applejack, podrias traerme el alcohol y algodón de mi cuarto-

-claro dulzura-después de decir eso fue por lo que le mandaron y regreso minutos después.

-en poco tiempo recuperara la conciencia-

-gracias fluttershy, ahora tenemos que pensar en donde dejarlo-dijo twilight.

-si quieren lo puedo cuidar-dijo fluttershy.

-ok, gracias fluttershy-dijo twilight.

-de nada-

-bueno, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde-dijo rainbow.

-sí, nos vemos mañana, tengo que mandarle una carta a la princesa para que sepa que encontramos a quien buscamos, nos vemos-

-sí, adiós a todas-dijo applejack.

-hasta mañana-dijo fluttershy.

-adiós-dijo rainbow para luego irse volando.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, PUNTO DE VISTA DE: JUAN.

-¡Auch! Mi cabeza- me había despertado ya que la luz del sol me llegaba directo a los ojos, me dolía mucho la cabeza, trate de recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-anotaron las placas-dije medio dormido.

Solo recuerdo que vi a la pegasa ¡LA PEGASA!, ahora sé que nada está bien, vi mi alrededor mío, estaba en una casa (muy bonita por cierto), me pare y vi que en la mesa había frutas y otros alimentos, estoy hambriento pero no, SIMPLEMENTE NO, trato de salir pero un ruido me detuvo, venían de las escaleras, me volví a acostar y fingí estar dormido, escuche una linda voz, abrí un poco un ojo, vi que una pegasa amarilla estaba hablando con un conejo blanco.

-oh vamos ángel, solo estará aquí hasta que despierte y me asegure que este bien-dijo la pegasa, luego vi cómo se me acercaba, cerré mi ojo y sentí su casco en mi frente, luego de unos segundos escuche-espero que te guste lo que te deje-

Luego escuche como se alejaba lentamente, escuche la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, volví a pararme.

-bueno veo que no hay problema-

El conejo al verme que me había despertado, me enseño una charola llena de comida.

-jeje gracias amiguito-dije tomando un trozo de pan de la charola; el conejo solo roto los ojos.

MENTE DE ANGEL.

-si este idiota sigue con así no ve va importar lo que me allá dijo fluttershy- pensó el conejo antes de irse saltando.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: JUAN.

Que tierno conejo, bueno empecé a comerme el pan, está bueno, ¿lo habrá hecho ella?, seguí comiendo, luego escuche como se abría la puerta y vi que dos ponis entraron, era la Pegaso y una unicornio morada, las dos no se sorprendieron al verme o eso creía, al principio se me acercaban lentamente, debía hacer algo para que no me tuvieran miedo.

-…hola…-¿en serio? Es lo único que se me ocurre, las dos se veían nerviosas, así que debo pensar mi próximo paso sabiamente-"¿Cómo están?, tranquilas, no les hare daño no, mejor me podrían decir como llegue aquí, no mejor lo primero"-pensé-¿Cómo están?, tranquilas, no les hare daño, aunque me gustaría saber cómo llegue aquí-dije-"…mierda, espero que no se pongan nerviosas con la pregunta"-

-he…yo te traje, veraz…mi amiga rainbow dash se estrelló contra ti y pues te traje para que te revisaran que no estuvieras herido-dijo la unicornio morada.

-ha, pues creo que deberé hablar con esa tal rainbow, como sea, gracias por ayudarme y también por la comida-

-de nada…pero ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-bien, gracias-

-he, ¿tienes nombre?-

-sí, perdónenme por mi descortesía, Juan David o me pueden decir JD, y ustedes como se llaman-

-mi nombre es twilight sparkle-dijo la unicornio morada.

-e-el…mío es f-fluttershy-dijo la pegasa amarilla totalmente inaudible.

-¿disculpa? No escuche tu nombre.

-flu…tter…shy-

-un poco más fuerte por favor-

-flutter…shy-

-¿fluttershy? ¿Así es o me equivoco?-

-sí, así es-dijo twilight.

-¿es tímida?-

-sí-

-no te preocupes fluttershy, no te hare daño, confía en mi-dije, mientras le acercaba mi mano a ella, a lo cual un poco dudosa acercaba su casco hasta que la tome y lo agite-vez, no tienes que temerme-

-o…ok-

-bueno, lamentamos haberte interrumpido tu desayuno-

-no hay problema, ¿me harían el favor de acompañarme?-

-claro-dijeron antes de sentarse junto a mí, estuvimos hablando, me hacían preguntas como "¿Qué eres?" una de las preguntas de fluttershy y "¿de dónde vienes?" una pregunta de twililght, creo que esas preguntas me seguirán todo el día.

**Bueno aquí esta otro cap, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos leemos luego, chaooo.**


	9. visita inesperada

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo el noveno cap de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, todas y cada una serán tomadas en cuenta.**

Cuando termine de desayunar, fluttershy y twilight me dijeron que íbamos a ver sus demás amigas para que me conozcan, revise mi ropa, la playera estaba un poco ensangrentada de la espalda, el pantalón todo sucio, la chamarra del parte negra (que era de plástico) esta desgarrada, así que le cambie el lado de la cara en el lado verde que era totalmente de algodón, me puse la chamarra de ese lado y solo me sacudí la tierra y nos dirigimos a la puerta, cuando iba a salir algo me derrumbo, dirigí mi atención a que me había derribado y ahí vi a una poni rosa con crin rosa más oscuro, me habla y hablaba…¿Qué no respira?

-¡HOLA! Hola, mi nombre es pinkie pie ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué te gusta el blanco, negro o el rosado? ¿Eres bueno o malo? Si eres malo podríamos ser ene-amigos seria súper-duper-divertido…-pinkie dejo de hablar ya que twilight le había tapado la boca.

-discúlpala, se emociona mucho cuando alguien nuevo llega-en eso pinkie se quita el casco de twilight de la boca.

-como no estarlo, cuando alguien nuevo llega a ponyville significa un nuevo amigo ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-

-claro, pero ¿podrías bajarte de mí, por favor?-dije.

-oh, claro, perdón-dijo pinkie mientras se hiso a un lado.

-no hay problema, no es la primera vez-

-¿en serio?-pregunto twilight.

-no, pero de todos modos, no es algo que me moleste jaja-

-bueno, vamos con las demás para que te conozcan-

-de acuerdo, pero ¿primero podemos ir ver una amiga mía?-

-claro, solo dime donde vive-

-en el bosque everfree-

-¿eres amigo de Zecora?-pregunto pinkie.

-sí, ella me ayudo cuando más lo necesite-

-he…bueno, vamos con ella-dijo fluttershy tímidamente.

-las sigo-dije mientras ellas salían tranquilamente-será un día largo-

Salí de la casa y fuimos caminando a la casa de Zecora, fluttershy se había quedado en su casa, ya que iba a reunir a todas en ella, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera pinkie, se estaba volviendo sumamente incomodo así que decidí romper el hielo.

-bueno, ahora que saben quién soy, ahora cuéntenme de ustedes, porque no empiezas tu twilight-

-no hay mucho de decir de mí, soy la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia, soy el elemento de la magia, me encanta leer libros y estar con mis mejores amigas-

-"en resumen, estudiosa, importante y modesta" y tu pinkie-

-yo trabajo en sugar cube coner, soy el elemento de las risas, quiero que todos estén felices, así que organizo fiestas para todos-

-"simpática, activa y amistosa…en exceso, pero bueno"-

-bueno, cuando te pregunte de donde venias solo me dijiste de la tierra, me dijiste que era más o menos igual que equestria, mas no me dijiste como es así que ¿cómo es tu mundo?-pregunto twilight.

-eh, bueno, te lo diré cuando estemos solos, sería más cómodo-

-de acuerdo-

-bueno…ya llegamos-dije al ver la casa

Me puse enfrente de la puerta y la toque, al otro lado pude escuchar una voz que decía "adelante", abrí la puerta y vi que ella estaba haciendo algo en su caldera.

-hola-dijo ella sin voltear

-hola Zecora- dijeron pinkie y twilight

-hola-dije, a lo cual hiso que volteara a verme

-no puede ser…-fue lo único que dijo, yo extendí mis brazos, ella entendió y me dio un abrazo-Juan, en realidad eres tu-

-si Zecora, soy yo-

-pero… ¿cómo?...hace más de cinco años…y pensé que ya habías-dijo ella antes de que empezara a llorar

-te dije que regresaría, ya deja de llorar…vas a hacer que yo haga lo mismo-

-okey-dijo mientras se separaba de mí, se secó las lágrimas con sus cascos-¿Cómo te ha ido? Cuéntamelo todo-

-de acuerdo-dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo, esto iba a tardar un buen rato

Después de contarle todo, desde que volví a mi verdadero hogar, la muerte de mis padres, el éxito que tuve como maestro sustituto de educación física y música, como todo iba mejorando en lo económico, y las ultimas cosas que se me ocurría…claro no tan fuertes, no les iba a explicar cómo había muerto mis padres o yo, las tres me escuchaban atentamente.

-vaya…nunca pensé que tu vida fue muy triste-dijo pinkie.

-sí, pero pasado en el pasado-

-bueno…vamos a regresar a casa de fluttershy, ya deben estar las demás esperándonos-dijo twilight.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos después Zecora-dije mientras me paraba y me estiraba para volver a la casa de fluttershy.

-sí, cuídate-

-adiós Zecora-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-adiós-

Nos pusimos en camino, pude notar la tristeza de mis dos acompañantes, quizá sentían lastima de mí, pero como dije, pasado en el pasado, es hora de ver el futuro, cuando por fin llegamos pude ver a una poni que no conocía, era una unicornio blanca con melena morada, las otras dos que estaban en la sala ya las había visto, fueron de las que huía para no tener problemas, pero ahora se veían tranquilas, ya que solo se quedaron sentadas viéndome.

-fluttershy, regresamos-dijo twilight.

-entren, hice té para todos-dijo fluttershy desde la cocina.

-hola chicas, les quiero presentar a Juan-dijo twilight mientras me empujaba con su casco para que entrara, solo una de ellas parecía sorprendida de verme.

-…hola-fue lo único que pude decir ya que no decía que más decir.

-hola Juan-dijo la poni naranja-soy applejack, lamento lo de anoche-dijo mientras se acercaba y estiraba su casco.

-no hay problema-dije mientras la saludaba.

-hola, yo soy rainbow dash ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo la pegasa azul mientras se paraba.

-¿tú eres la que me noqueó?-pregunte al recordar.

-sí, lo lamento, creí que eras malo, pero cuando fluttershy nos contó sobre de ti, nos convenció que no eres peligroso-

-bueno…no es la primera vez que dudan de mí, así que te perdono-

-hola, yo soy rarity-dijo la unicornio blanca.

-hola señorita rarity, un gusto en conocerla-

-igualmente cariño-dijo.

-bueno, creo que tienen preguntas-dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

-de hecho fluttershy ya no explico todo-dijo applejack.

-¿en serio?-

-sí, nos dijo de donde venias, que eres, como eres-dijo rainbow.

-aquí tienen-dijo fluttershy mientras dejaba un plato con tazas de té y pan.

-gracias-dijimos todos.

Mientras tomaba del té que no preparo fluttershy no pude evitar sentir las miradas de las ponis, así que solo dije.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?-

-solo uno cariño, tu ropa-dijo rarity.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-cómo puedes vestir eso, está roto y sucio-

-pues…es lo único que tengo, no tengo nada más-

-te puedo hacer ropa nueva, solo ve a mañana a mi boutique-

-no, así estoy bien, no quisiera molestarte con eso-dije-"eso y que no tengo dinero para pagarte"-

-no es molestia, solo pasa mañana para tomarte las medidas-

-en serio, no es necesario-

-insisto, no te preocupes si es por el dinero, no te lo cobrare-

-de acuerdo, mañana iré-dije derrotado.

Después de eso ellas estuvieron hablando de cosas de chicas, salí de casa de fluttershy ya que me sentía incómodo, me senté en el suelo y me recargue en un árbol, viendo el atardecer me venía a la mete mil recuerdos, luego de mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos escuche como se rompía una rama, al ver que fue vi a applejack que se acercaba a mí.

-¿puedo sentarme?-me pregunto

-si quieres…-dije mientras hacía espacio para que se sentara de lado mío.

-¿Por qué tan tímido?-dijo ella.

-¿ehh?-

-¿Por qué tan tímido? Por eso te fuiste de la casa de fluttershy ¿no?-

-no fue eso, es que no sabía de qué hablar…o con quien-

-un cambio muy duro ¿verdad?-

-sí, demasiado-

-twilight me conto mucho de ti-

-¿así?-

-sí, quisiera saber cómo es tu vida en tu mundo-

-pues, te lo contare…-empecé a decir cómo me iba de maestro de música y deportes, mis amistades…pero una pregunta hiso que me incomodara mucho.

-y tu… ¿tienes novia?-

-eehh… ¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Qué si tienes novia? ¿Has tenido una relación seria?-

-no, por ahora no, y solo una vez tuve una relación seria, pero todo se fue al carajo con ella-

-bueno, deberíamos regresar…ya es muy tarde-

-si…déjame ver algo-dije antes de quitarme la chamarra y sacar de los bolsillos mi teléfono, audífonos y cartera donde tenía fotos de mí con mi sobrina.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto applejack al ver mis fotos.

-ella es mi sobrina, se llama Natalia, es la hija de mi hermano mayor-

**Bueno aquí esta otro cap de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos leemos en el próximo cap, chaooooo.**


	10. conociendo en persona

**Hola a todos, les traigo un episodio nuevo, recién salido de Word XD, espero que les guste.**

-es muy bonita-dijo applejack mientras veía las fotos.

-sí, pero hace mucho que no la veo, mi hermano me ayudo a comprar mi antigua casa para que no me le acercara a ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-dice que podría pegarle lo "callejero", y por eso no me deja verla-

-oh, debes extrañarla-

-si…pero de todos modos es su familia, no puedo hacer nada…mejor ya entremos, me estoy congelando-

-de acuerdo compañero-y así entramos a la casa de fluttershy, lo primero que vi al abrir la puerta fue a todas riendo en voz baja, quizá solo un chisme.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto applejack.

-nada cariño, solo un chiste de pinkie pie-dijo rarity.

-bueno…-dije antes de ser interrumpido por mi estómago, tenía hambre, me avergoncé mucho ya que sonó muy fuerte dentro de la casa-lo siento-

-parece que alguien tiene hambre-dijo pinkie.

-sí, ¿Qué quieres comer?, hice más panecillos si quieres-dijo fluttershy.

-gracias fluttershy, eres todo un amor-dije mientras tomaba un panecillo y me lo comía, me senté en su sillón y seguí dándole mordidas en silencio.

-d…de nada-

-bueno, juan ¿quieres que te demos un recorrido por el pueblo?-dijo twilight.

-no gracias, ya conozco por aquí, además no creo que sea bien visto por aquí-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto applejack.

-porque no creo que estén tan acostumbrados a ver a alguien diferente a ellos-

-no seas ridículo, simplemente que seas diferente no significa que seas malo-dijo rarity.

-Y pues veraz yo en la mañana anuncie que alguien nuevo se había venido a vivir al pueblo, todos estaban interesados en como serias-dijo twilight.

-entonces… ¿no hay problema?-

-claro que no, vente será divertido-dijo pinkie.

-okey, iré a dar una vuelta al pueblo con ustedes-

-¡siiiiiii!-grito pinkie.

-vamos-dijo twilight.

-claro… ¿me podrían decir dónde puedo pasar la noche?-pregunte.

-pues… creí que te ibas a quedar a dormir otra vez conmigo-dijo fluttershy.

-no quisiera aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad-

-no estas aprovechándote de mí hospitalidad, y la verdad me gusta tener compañía-

-de acuerdo, pero que estamos esperando, vamos a ver el pueblo-

-vamos-dijo pinkie para salir saltando y todos la seguimos.

Así ella me mostro el pueblo, algunos ponis se me quedaban viendo, no con cara de miedo si no de curiosidad, algunos de sorprendidos pero no ninguna cara de terror, me incomodaban sus miradas, pero me aguante.

Mientras caminaba con las chicas, me puse a pensar-"entonces me tendré que concentrar en encontrar un empleo, no puedo quedarme para siempre en la casa de fluttershy, pero ¿de qué? Quizás podría pedirle sugerencias a las chicas… pero en serio ¿Quién se atrevería a contratar a un ser tan diferente a ellos?"-

-…te mostraremos donde vivimos-dijo pinkie entre otras cosas, la verdad estaba en las nubes, me sorprende que no haya pisado, chocado, con algo o alguien, eso era para mí típico, siempre he estado más en mi mente que en el mundo real lo cual hace que choque con las demás personas.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto twilight.

-si… ¿Por qué?-

-has estado ahí por unos 2 minutos sin decir ni hacer nada-dijo rainbow mientras volaba a mi alrededor.

-perdón, me quede pensando… ¿saben dónde puedo conseguir trabajo?-

-… ¿de qué tipo de trabajo?-pregunto rarity.

-en realidad algo físico-

-…pues no sé, alguna necesita ayuda-dijo twilight.

-de hecho…la Sra. Cake necesita un empleado, planea hacer entregas a domicilio, pero no ha encontrado ninguno que lo haga-

-perfecto, podrías trabajar con pinkie-dijo rainbow.

-si…si no hay problema con la Sra. Cake claro-

-no te preocupes, ella te aceptara-dijo pinkie.

-mañana vemos ¿ok?–

-oki doki loki-dijo mientras volvía con su camino, como siempre saltando.

En eso llego unas tres potrillas, una era de color mostaza melena roja, otra era una unicornio blanca con parte de la melena morada y la otra rosa y la última era una Pegaso naranja, melena morada, al verme parecían un poco asombradas pero luego se fueron acercando, volteé a ver que applejack se iba acercando a ellas y empezaron a hablar, en cambio a mi pinkie me iba empujando a otro lado, habla y habla bla bla, en serio, llega a ser molesto pero bueno, vi que estaba empujándome a un árbol…con una puerta, al entrar vi una lagartija morada y verde, me veía muy asombrado, tenía que agacharme para verlo bien.

-él es spike-dijo pinkie mientras saltaba.

-mucho gusto spike, soy juan… por cierto ¿Qué eres?-

-soy un dragón y el asistente número uno de twilight-dijo spike.

-ok… ¿es una biblioteca?-dije mientras dentro de la casa de twilight, lleno de libros, me agrada, tendré algo con que entretenerme.

-sí, es la biblioteca de poniville-dijo rainbow.

-y es tu casa…-le dije a twilight.

-si-

-genial, simplemente genial, me encanta leer, algunos me dijeron que soy un cerebrito-

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Lo hice corto ya que ahora va haber un corto que no tenía planeado subir pero bueno, les dejo el corto de especial de nightmare night súper atrasado, pero como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca, es de Equestria girls por cierto déjenme preguntas para mi especial 1000 Views.**

Estamos en una habitación pequeña, tres chicas en sillas de metal, dos amarradas a la silla y amordazadas, la otra solamente dormida, conforme iba pasando el tiempo todas iban despertando, ellas eran: pinkie pie (con el pelo liso, ósea pinkamena), applejack y rainbow dash.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto applejack, quien era la única libre-¿pinkie, rainbow?-dijo al ver a su dos amigas atadas, de repente se ve que un televisor se enciende, dejando ver a un muñeco en un triciclo con espirales en los cachetes (jigsaw para quien no sepa).

-hola applejack, tu no me conoces…pero yo a ti sí, quiero jugar a un juego-dijo aquel muñeco

-AYUDA, SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ-grito applejack nerviosa.

-las reglas son sencillas, en esta habitación solo hay una salida, atadas a dos sillas, dos de tus mejores amigas-

-AYUDA-

-solo una de ella es una asesina, por lo tanto tienes que acabar con su vida, las apariencias engañan, pero sé que no te fiaras de mis palabras, por tanto te dejo la decisión, pero ten cuidado que en esta habitación se busca castigar a una homicida, y si fallas en tu elección el otro quedara libre y lamentablemente perderás el juego, ¿vivir o morir? tú decides-dijo jigsaw antes de que el televisor se apagara.

Applejack estaba desesperada, vio una caja azul, la abrió y vio que había un cuchillo de carnicero, su cabeza estaba a mil por hora, asesinar a una de sus amigas, rainbow o pinkie-"rainbow o pinkie, ¿Qué hago?"-se preguntaba, vio con detalle a sus dos amigas y se fue acercando con cuchillo en mano, lágrimas en los ojos-lo siento-dijo mientras alzaba el cuchillo, apuñalando a rainbow, terminando con su vida.

Por lo mientras que pinkie veía como applejack apuñalaba sentía como sus manos y pies se soltaban, levantándose de la silla se agacha para ver un destornillador oxidado, lo agarro con sus manos, acercándose lentamente a la vaquera.

-fin del juego-fue lo último que escucho applejack, ya que pinkie le había enterrado el destornillador en el corazón.

-YA LO HISE, DAME EL ANTIDOTO-grito pinkie mientras se quitaba el audífono de la oreja, se abrieron dos puertas, una donde estaba la salida y otra el antídoto, corriendo rápidamente fue por el antídoto, inyectándose a sí misma luego se va a la salida.

Para quienes quieren saber que escucho pinkie, aquí se los dejo: "pinkie pie, durante mucho tiempo has terminado con la vida de muchos inocentes, ahora mataras para vivir, por tus venas corre un veneno de acción lenta, si quieres conseguir el antídoto tendrás que escuchar atentamente: si applejack mata a rainbow dash tú la deberás matar, así yo te podre dar el antídoto, ¿vivir o morir? Tú decides"

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, que haiga tenido una espectacular noche de pesadilla, bueno, déjenme sus preguntas (de lo que quieran, ya sea del fic o de mí) (menos adelantos del fic), dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos a la próxima. Chaooo.**


	11. especial 1000 vistas

**Hola a todos y todas, hoy les traigo un cap. por el especial de 1000 Views, quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, a todos quien pusieron entre sus favoritas esta historia, o solo que leen esta historia, que siendo sincero creí que no seguiría después del segundo capítulo, gracias por todo el apoyo… y sin interrupciones aquí está el cap. Disfrútenlo **

-hola amigos y amigas, yo soy _creepypastaslender_, he venido para hacer este especial, hoy me ayudara _reptile_, mi primo-dijo un unicornio rojo crin y cola negra, con cutie mark es un cuchillo clavado en un tablero-sal primo-

-hola a todos-dijo un unicornio verde, crin y cola negra, y su cutie mark es un "¿?"-¿Qué onda we?-

-por fin, creí que necesitarías ayuda para traerte-dijo creepy

-déjame, además es tu culpa, estaba en medio de algo importante cuando me llamaste-dijo reptile mientras se enojaba.

.si, aja-dijo sin interés-como si me importara lo que tenías que hacer-

-en serio, no sabes cuánto te odio-dijo reptile mientras buscaba donde sentarse.

-esto ya lo arreglamos en casa, ahora lo de ahora-dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

-okey, empecemos esto de una vez, ¿primero las preguntas o los cortos?-

-las preguntas, son pocas, acabaremos en un dos por tres-

-bueno a ver, primera pregunta: si dos y dos no cuatro y cuatro y dos son seis si seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis ¿de qué color es mi cabello cuando el cielo es verde?-

-eeehhh, que mierda, mmmm… diré morado con azul-

-¿de qué color era el caballo blanco de simón bolívar?-

-blanco si lo vez normal, y si lo vez drogado (a), vez que en vez de que simón bolívar vaya montado en el caballo va santa Claus-

-¿habrá secuela?-

-estoy pensando en eso, pero lo más probable es que no (mentira)-

-¿estás de cabeza?-

-no, como crees .-.

-¿soy yo?-

-yo como voy a saber-

-¿hola?-

-hola-

-¿me falta un tornillo?-

-a todos y cada uno de los humanos-

-¿poder?-

-¿poder? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?-

-¿esto te hace reflexionar?-

-un poco-

-bueno, esas son todas las preguntas-

-muy bien, al fin terminamos, tu apaga todo mientras yo me largo de aquí-

-aamm, todavía no terminamos-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-sí, todavía falta el mini corto-

-o no, no, no, no, no voy a hacerlo-

-creepy, esto no está para debate-

-sabes, no me importa, yo me tengo que ir-

-"ya sabes"-le susurro reptile a creepy a lo cual solo soltó un suspiro.

-te odio-

-bueno, aquí está los cortos, espero que sea de su agrado-

-¿todavía está en pie la opción del bisturí?-

-no, ahora pongámonos a hacerlos-

-"mierda"-pensó y suspirando dijo-aquí están los cortos-

**PARTES ELIMINADAS**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: ZECORA, PRIMER DIA DE JUAN EN EQUESTRIA

Después de que juan recibiera el ataque con un dardo, me puse a buscar al culpable, vi que era un poni con sombrero que salió corriendo, después iría a buscar las cosas de él, estoy recorriendo el bosque, viendo a todos lados, de repente vi que algo…mejor dicho un Pegaso paso volando cerca de mí, quizá es el que le disparo el dardo a juan.

-ALTO-grite mientras lo seguía, era veloz, pero no me tenía que rendir tan fácilmente, lo seguí persiguiendo, en un momento a otro aterrizo, sin voltearme a ver.

-voltéate-dije mientras me acercaba a él, me hiso caso y vi que no era el si no ella, era una Pegaso de color gris, crin y cola color morados, Su Cutie Mark es un látigo y una flecha y tenía un atuendo que consiste en un chaleco verde, y un sombrero parecidos a los trajes de exploradores.

-no vez que estoy ocupada-dijo mientras se ponía delante de mí.

-solo quiero saber porque le disparaste este dardo-dije mientras le mostraba el dardo.

-vi que salía de una cabaña, nunca había visto nada como eso, pero no me quería arriesgar así que le dispare, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-dijo mientras me daba la espalda y caminaba como escondiéndose de algo.

-o no, tú vienes conmigo-

-no seas tonta, baja la voz-dijo mientras separaba con sus cascos unos arbustos para que yo pudiera ver a lo que ella buscaba.

-¿Qué no sabes que las manticoras son extremadamente peligrosas?-

-si, por eso no quiero hacer ningún ruido, pero me lo estás haciendo imposible-dijo mientras sacaba una cerbatana.

-¿Qué aras?-pregunte

-necesito un poco del veneno de la manticora para hacer una cura, un amigo mío fue envenenado con ella y trato de ayudarlo-

-¿cuánto lleva desde que pasó eso?-

-como una hora, y los doctores dijeron que necesitan veneno para hacer la cura-

-no necesitas hacer eso-

-claro que si lo necesito, si no podría morir-

-créeme, te puedo ayudar, acompáñame, puedo hacerte una cura-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, ven, en mi casa la hare-

-de acuerdo-dijo mientras me seguía de tras mío, fuimos la mayor parte del camino en silencio.

-y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-dije cuando estábamos a punto de llegar.

-last ¿y tú?-

-Zecora-

-gracias, en serio gracias-dijo mientras paraba-no sé cómo pagártelo-

-no es nada, solo discúlpate con mi amigo-

-¿esa criatura es tu amigo?-

-sí, apenas lo conocí pero me salvo, es bueno-

-de acuerdo, me disculpare-

-bueno, ya llegamos, espérame aquí en lo que la hago-

-de acuerdo-

Entre a mi casa y empecé a hacer la medicina para last, tarde unos minutos.

-aquí esta-dije mientras le daba el frasco con la medicina.

-gracias, muchas gracias-dijo mientras salía corriendo-regresare-

Después de eso me fui a buscar las cosas de juan, hoy si fue un día raro. A los tres días regreso y cumplió lo que le dije.

-…y pues quería disculparme contigo por haberte disparado un dardo-le dijo last a juan.

-no hay problema, te perdono-dijo juan para luego darle la mano.

-gracias-dijo mientras hacían el saludo.

Después se fue porque tenía algo que hacer.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: ¿?, MEDIO MES DESDE LA LLEGADA DE JUAN.

Había un perro de diamantes fuera del bosque como esperando a alguien, era de noche, en eso llega un poni de tierra, empezaron a hablar, en eso el poni saco una piedra muy preciosa, era de los colores del arcoíris.

-como lo prometí, el arcoíris-dijo el poni.

-oh, y aquí tengo tu paga-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, en eso salieron más perros diamantes quienes inmovilizaron al poni y salía corriendo con la piedra preciosa y entraba al bosque.

-REGRESA AQUÍ-fue lo último que escucho el perro diamante del poni.

PUNTO DE VISTA: JUAN.

Estoy sentado en una rama de un árbol comiendo una manzana-en serio, quien cultive estas manzanas es un gran master, están riquísimas-dije mientras le daba otra mordida a la manzana, en eso escucha algo entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué carajos?-dije mientras miraba a todos lados-sal de donde quiera que esté-grite pero no tuve respuesta-no me gusta el juego de las escondidas-dije mientras bajaba de la rama-muéstrate-

Luego veo algo, tenía la cabeza de un perro, lleno de pelo, sea lo que sea se veía apurado, no había notado mí presencia, ni siquiera porque le grite, luego siguió con su camino y yo lo seguí, cuando llego a un tipo campamento.

-"¿Qué cojones?"-pensé.

En eso sale otras criaturas igual a la que seguía, pero más grandes, me acerque más para poder escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-usted me dijo que _los cambios son buenos_, aquí tengo lo que me pedía, ahora deje libre a mi familia-

-de acuerdo, primero la piedra-dijo mientras estiraba una pata.

-aquí esta-dijo mientras le daba la piedra.

-_otra pieza para mi colección_, suéltenlos-le dijo al otro que estaba de lado de él, en eso se veo que un hembra y un pequeñín corrían a abrazar al que había seguido, luego se fueron de ahí, me quede un rato más, tenía un presentimiento, así que me quede.

Vi como el perro lavaba la piedra con agua, lo cual hiso que se despintara, lo habían engañado.

-_esta noche iremos de caza_-dijo mientras alzaba una lanza, todos los demás lo imitaron-los mataremos, _uno por uno_-dijo mientras salían corriendo por donde se había ido la familia, tendré que detenerlos.

-les enseñaremos porque nuestro lema es: _nunca vuelvas con las manos vacías_-dijo uno de los que iban detrás del que parecía el alfa, la verdad parecía estar loco.

Los iba siguiendo, salimos del bosque, en eso vi que había llegado a un tipo de casa de madera, quizá la casa de la familia, me apresure y me puse enfrente de ellos.

-no se acerquen-dije mientras les apuntaba con mi cuchillo.

-hazte del camino, mono sin pelo-dijo uno de ellos.

-"algo me dice que no será la última vez que me llamen así"-pensé-no, no dejare que le hagas daño a esa linda familia-

-como quieras-dijo el alfa-atáquenlo-

Uno se me acerco corriendo apuntándome con su lanza, por reflejo lo esquivo, pero me alcanzo a cortar un poco-"eso dejara una marca"-luego vi la oportunidad y le encaje el cuchillo en la espalda, escuche su grito de dolor, eso alerto a la familia y el padre me ayudo, mientras que su familia se escondía.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES.

-se podría saber que eres-dijo aquella criatura mientras noqueaba al que parecía o estaba loco, en realidad me vale madres.

-un humano ¿y tú?-dije mientras tenía al alfa en el suelo.

-un perro diamante, gracias por ayudar mi familia-

-no hay de que, creo que ya no volverá a tener problemas con ellos ¿cierto?-dije mientras apuntaba con el cuchillo al perro diamante alfa.

-sí, sí, sí, solo déjame ir-dijo casi llorando, en serio que me sirvió todas las peleas callejeras que tuve en la vida.

-fue un gusto en conocerte…-dijo mientras se daba cuenta que todavía no le daba mi nombre.

-juan ¿y tú?-

-Cristian-

-bueno…creo que tendré que regresar con Zecora, debe de estar preocupada-

-ok-

-ADIOS-grite a medio camino.

-ADIOS-fue lo último que escuche.

Regrese a mi casa, me alegre al ver que Zecora no me había hecho la visita diaria, en serio que parece como fuera mi madre, me cuida, me regaña, pero en fin, no puedo hacer nada ya que ella…me quiere como si fuera de su familia, me acosté en mi cama improvisada y de repente escucho algo de tras mío.

-¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Zecora.

-…mierda…-fue lo último que dije antes de voltear a ver a una furiosa Zecora.

MES DESDE LA LLEGADA DE JUAN, PUNTO DE VISTA: JUAN.

Zecora me despertó a eso de la 1 de la mañana, yo tenía cara de "soy un puto zombi", luego me guio hasta el pueblo

-¿ya me dirás porque me despertaste tan temprano?-dije antes de dar un bostezo

-vamos a dar un paseo nocturno por el pueblo-dijo Zecora mientras me tomaba de la mano-vamos-

-de acuerdo-dije mientras le sonreía, después de eso empezamos a ver todo el pueblo, era algo espectacular, ella me hablaba pero no le prestaba atención, estaba muy concentrado viendo las casas, si no fuera porque se le termino la pila a mi cel. Me estuviera tomando fotos junto Zecora, entonces llegamos a un parque donde vimos la luna, era hermosa.

Volteo a ver a Zecora y paso algo que no me pude imaginar que pasaría en realidad, quizá si en una fantasía pero paso, nos habíamos visto al mismo tiempo y muy cerca, y justamente sus labios se encontraron con los míos, pero… ¿Qué pensaría ella de mi después de esto?, estaba nervioso…me está correspondiendo el beso…pero tengo que detener esto, lentamente me aleje y vi que ella no me miraba, tenía la cabeza agachada.

-…ze…-trate de hablar pero ella me puso su casco en mi boca.

-…no volvamos hablar de esto…-dijo ella, se notaba triste, pero debía de respetar lo que decía.

-…de acuerdo-después de eso se paró.

-regresemos a casa-dijo eso y empezó a caminar, yo solo la seguí en silencio.

**Esperamos que les haya gustado el especial, en serio que no quería hacer los cortos pero no quería que este cabrón se enojara, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos el siguiente cap. Chaooo.**

**Por cierto los que tengan buena memoria dirán porque unas frases están inclinadas, si es que FF no pone las letras inclinadas.**

**P.D.: el cap. Más largo que he hecho **


	12. una pequeña fiesta

**Hola, hoy les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero que les guste, pueden dejarme una sugerencia y si tienen alguna duda del fic pueden enviarme un PM, sin más aquí les dejo el cap.**

-¿en serio?-pregunto twilight.

-sí, ¿Cómo cual libro me recomiendas?-dije mientras veía los títulos de algunos libros.

-pues, hay muchos de donde elegir, pero yo te sugiero este-dijo mientras me daba un libro.

-lo leeré cuando pueda-dije mientras dejaba el libro en su lugar.

-de acuerdo-

-rainbow, ¿podrías seguir dándole el recorrido?-pregunto pinkie.

-claro, sígueme juan-me dijo rainbow.

-¿A dónde irán ustedes?-

-pues, aaaaa, recordamos que teníamos algo importante que hacer-

-si quieren puedo ayudarles-

-¡no!... digo no, es algo…-dijo pinkie, luego se puso pensativa-…de chicas-

-de acuerdo-

-ven, tenemos más que ver-rainbow salió volando antes de poder hablarle.

-perate-me fui corriendo detrás de ella.

-alcánzame si puedes-fue lo último que escuche antes de que se fuera más rápido.

-hija de…-corrí tras de ella para no me dejara atrás.

Cuando por fin la había alcanzado ella estaba acostada debajo de un árbol.

-¿Qué, acaso así de lento soy?-

-es eso, o que yo soy la más rápida de equestria, pero da igual-

-no debí preguntar-me acosté al lado contrario de donde ella estaba, pasaron unos minutos antes de que se volviera a parar.

-sigamos-

-…de acuerdo, solo unos minutos más-

-…y ¿Qué cuentas?-me recargue más en el árbol, creo que me podría dormir acá.

-nada realmente y ¿tu?-estire mis pies y brazos.

-nada y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto rainbow.

-…dormir-

-…esta bien-

Me dormí debajo del árbol y rainbow se había a dormir en una nube, se podría decir que somos unos flojos de primera.

-…juan, despierta-

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

-…ya despierta-

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

-¡DESPIERTA, CARAJO!-

-AAAAAHHH, ¿QUE MIERDA?-me levante de un salto.

-por fin que despiertas-mire a rainbow de lado mío.

-me sacaste un santo pedo-dije agitado.

-se nota-

-¿a qué horas son?-

-las 5 de la tarde, tienes el sueño pesado, pero ya mejor sígueme-

-¿A dónde?-

-tú solo sígueme-

-de acuerdo-estaba un poco dudoso pero bueno

La seguí hasta un establecimiento que parecía estar hecho de dulces

-y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-eh…pues…comeremos un poco-

-…de acuerdo-abrí la puerta y lo que paso, en serio que no me lo esperaba

-SORPRESA-grito un gran montón de ponis, me sacaron uno de esos sustos que solo salen cuando te sale un screamers en un juego o video, caí al suelo y en eso llego pinkie con un gorro de fiestas-sorpresa-

-¿Qué fue eso?-mi respiración era acelerada.

-es tu fiesta de bienvenida, dah-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-diablos, sí que fue una sorpresa –me levanté y luego pinkie me jalo y me presento a todos los ponis presentes.

50 MINUTOS DESPUES, NARRADOR OMNICIENTE.

Juan se encontraba sentado, distante de los ponis que se divertían, bailaban y jugaban, estaba tan concentrado en su bebida que no se dio cuenta que llegaron twilight y el resto de las ponis.

-¿Por qué no te diviertes?-pregunto rarity.

-…-

-Juan-twilight lo empujo un poco.

-¿eh?... ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué no vas a bailar un poco?-

-…no sé…-alzo los hombros y siguió concentrado en su bebida.

-ven, bailemos todos juntos-dijo pinkie.

-…no-

-vamos, será divertido-twilight tomo la mano de juan con sus cascos tirando de él ligeramente.

-no-dijo como hiciera un berrinche.

-ayúdenme chicas-dijo twilight y todas empezaron a jalar de juan.

-chicas, por favor no, no sé bailar-mintió juan desesperado por zafarse del agarre de las seis yeguas.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Juan se encontraba bailando con todas las mane 6.

-ya vez que es divertido-dijo pinkie.

-si, por cierto ¿Quién organizo la fiesta?-

-YO-grito que todos la pudieron escuchar.

-gracias-

-no hay de que, solo disfrútala-

-lo hare-siguió bailando, disfrutando y conviviendo.

La fiesta siguió animada hasta la 1 de la mañana pero ya en la casa de twilight, solo las mane seis y juan seguían divirtiéndose, y ya había llegado el momento de jugar verdad o reto, todas estaban emocionadas, rainbow empezaba.

-fluttershy ¿verdad o reto?-pregunto rainbow.

-umm…reto-

-"vamos a ver, que sería un buen reto… ¡ya sé!"-pensaba rainbow, luego se acercó al oído de fluttershy y le susurro-te reto a que…-

\- ...eso es cruel...-dijo fluttershy.

\- lo sé, pero vamos, solo es un juego-

Fluttershy se acercó a twilight y le dijo una cosa que los demás no pudieron escuchar.

-RAINBOW-grito twilight.

-solo es un juego-

-no voy a preguntar, tú sigues-dijo applejack.

-juan… ¿verdad o reto?-

-reto-

-te reto a que te pares y le des un beso a la que creas que es la más tierna de nosotras-

-saben…mejor elijo verdad-

-¿Qué juan, tienes miedo?-pregunto rainbow.

-miedo no, incomodes-

-vamos, como dijo rainbow, es solo juego-dijo applejack.

-ok-

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: ¿?

-…Por eso pido que todo nuestro pueblo permanezca unido, que todos luchemos por lo que hemos perdido… volveremos a sentir el pasado, el que perdimos por alguien malvado y conoceremos el destino que nos han dado-un unicornio rojo crin y cola negra, su cutie mark es un cuchillo clavado en un tablero, estaba encima de un escenario, seguía diciendo sin ponerle atención al otro.

-acéptalo, perdimos todo, solo nos queda aceptarlo-dijo un unicornio verde, crin y cola negra, y su cutie mark es un "¿?" a lo que no obedeció.

-SOLDIER, YA PARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ-grito esta vez mas enojado el unicornio verde.

-cómo quieres que pare, reptile, que no vez como esta nuestro pueblo por esos hijos de perra-dijo mientras señalaba con su pesuña el pueblo devastado, cadáveres de animales, fuego por doquier.

-soldier, sé que fue muy duro el golpe al pueblo, pero lo que debemos hacer ahora es ir a canterlot, ahí podremos pedir ayuda a las princesas, es nuestra única opción-

-pedirles ayuda, ni en pedo, sabes que prefiero que me corten las pelotas con un cuchillo afilado con rodajas de limón-

-no nos queda de otra, es eso o morir en vano-

-bien, preparen todo, nos vamos a canterlot-

-amigos míos, preparen todo, iremos a canterlot-

-pero, pasarán meses en lo que llegamos allá-dijo un poni terrestre.

-lo sé, pero será mejor ir para allá que quedarnos aquí donde de seguro nos mataran-

El poni voltio a todas partes y dijo-a canterlot se ha dicho-

**¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Lo hice corto por faltas de ideas, espero que les haya gustado y aquí les dejo unas preguntas ¿Cuál habrá sido el reto de fluttershy? (pregúntenselo a** ** .123276) ¿a quién eligió juan? ¿Qué paso con el pueblo de soldier y reptile? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. Chaoooooooo.**


	13. busca trabajo

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo un nuevo cap. De esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado **

Juan se paró y vio a las ponis, le dio un beso en la mejilla a twilight, ella se sonrojo un poco y juan al ver que ya había hecho el reto solo se volvió a sentar en su lugar, se podía escuchar un silencio incomodo, hasta que…

-yo le hubiera apostado que iba a ser fluttershy-pinkie le susurro a rainbow, que estaba de lado ella.

-eeehhh, seguimos por favor…-dijo juan, demasiado incomodado.

-…oh, sí claro-dijo rarity-pinkie tú sigues-

Y así siguió el juego, cuando terminaron las mane seis se quedaron dormidas en la casa de twilight, juan por otra parte salió a dar una vuelta, ya había dormido lo suficiente, fue al balcón de la biblioteca y ahí observo la luna.

-tan hermosa como siempre-dijo, escucho algo detrás de él, volteo a ver y era twilight, ella había visto como juan subió al balcón y había seguido en silencio, él sonrió-espero que no te moleste que este aquí-

-no, no es ninguna molestia-

-ven, siéntate conmigo-

-okey-

-bonita noche, ¿no crees?-trato de iniciar una conversación.

-si… muy bonita-

-twilight, si algo te incomoda solo dímelo-

-no, no es nada-

-¿segura?-

-SIP-

-de acuerdo-volvió a acomodarse para seguir apreciando la luna y las estrellas.

Todo se volvió incomodo, entonces juan se le ocurrió algo para poder hacer una conversación.

-entonces…háblame del libro que me sugeriste-

-…pues, es un libro de aventura de una pony llamada daring do, de hecho es uno de los pocos libros que lee rainbow dash, así que creo que también te gustara a ti-

-¿te sabes una historia de aquí, ya sabes, de equestria?-

-sí me sé muchas, ¿quieres que te cuente algunas?-

-si no es molestia-

Ella le conto como fue que se fundó equestria, estuvieron hablando del tema, pero ella se estaba cansando, casi no podía seguir despierta, hasta que por fin se durmió, juan la cargo hasta el cuarto de ella y la recostó en la cama.

-que duermas bien-

El salió del cuarto y volvió a la sala de estar, se recostó en el piso, y como último chequeo la hora, eran las 2 de la mañana, y se dispuso a dormir.

Ya en la mañana despertó porque applejack le estaba hablando y dándole pequeños empujes.

-despierta, hora de desayunar-

-5 min. Más por favor-

-vamos, despiértate-lo sacudió con más fuerza.

-ok, ok, ya me levante-

-te prepare unos panecillos-dijo fluttershy desde la cocina.

-gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado-

-oh…no es ninguna molestia, y ¿cómo están?-

-están muy ricos-dijo mientras se comía un pedazo.

-me alegra que te hallan gustado-

-cariño, recuerda que hoy vas a ir a mi boutique para tomarte las medidas para tu nueva ropa-

-sí, lo recuerdo, pero primero voy a ver lo de mi nuevo trabajo… hablando de eso ¿Dónde está pinkie?-

-ella fue a ver si los señores cake te dan el empleo-

-de acuerdo...-

spike se cruzó con un montón de libros, que casi se le caen, si no fuera que juan reacciono rápido y agarro la mayoría de los libros que tenía spike.

-creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda-

-gracias juan-

-y dime que vamos a hacer con los libros-

-pues a ordenarlos alfabéticamente-

-de acuerdo-

spike y juan empezaron a ordenar los libros, Las mane se fueron a sus casas, no tardaron mucho, luego de ayudar a spike, juan se fue a sugar cube córner, en realidad no estaba apresurado, era temprano, eran como las 10 de la mañana, llego y fue recibido por pinkie pie.

-hola juan, ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-hola pinkie, vengo a ver lo del trabajo-

-asi ya me acorde, hehe-

-¿y bien?-

-si te dieron el trabajo, ¿no es genial?-

-claro que si ¿cuando comienzo?-

-mañana en la mañana-

-de acuerdo, aqui estaré-

-oki doki loki-

-bueno, nos vemos después, ahorita voy con rarity para que me tome las medidas para mi nueva ropa-

-adiós, que te vaya bien-

-adiós, gracias-

y así se fue directo a la boutique carrusel de rarity, quien lo recibió contenta.

-hola rarity, ya vine-

-hola cariño, ven siéntate en lo que terminó de hacer este vestido, no tardo-

-okey-

pasaron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos cuando rarity llego a hablar con juan.

-bien cariño, quítate todo para poder medirte-

-okey-juan se quito todo menos la ropa interior, rarity con su magia empezó a medirlo, unos minutos después ya estaba listo.

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, les deseo un feliz año nuevo, les mando un gran abrazo y nos vemos en el 2015, hasta la siguiente. chaoooo. **


	14. das miedo

**hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, n.n**

Después de unos minutos de haberme medido puso manos... digo cascos a la obra, veía como con su magia empezó a hacer la ropa... hay un gatito :3

-¿como se llama tu gato rarity?-

-oh, es mi gatita opal-dijo mientras hacía la ropa

-oh, es hembra-iba a acariciarla pero cuando acerque mi mano a ella me arañó, apenas pude quitar la mano-"como que no le caí bien"-

Después de eso no volví a tratar de acariciarla, mejor puse atención a como rarity hacía su trabajo, creí que iba a tardar mas cuando me dijo que ya estaba listo.

-listo querido-dijo mientras me entregaba la ropa doblada

-gracias rarity, en serio espero que no haya sido una molestia-

-no te preocupes, no fue ninguna molestia, ¿porque no te lo pruebas?-

-claro-me fui a un vestidor con ropa en mano, después de unos cuantos minutos salí con un traje estilo Michael Jackson, smoot criminal para ser exacto, menos la camisa que es de color verde.

-¿que te parece?-

-...-

-¿Juan?-

-...-

-¿no te gusto? por que puedo ha...-

-no me gusto, me encanto, es super suave y elegante, en realidad tienes talento para esto-

-oh, vamos lo dices por amabilidad-

-es en serio, te agradezco mucho por hacerme el traje-

-de nada-

-...¿eh rarity?-

-si cariño-

-¿podrías arreglar la ropa que tenía por favor?-

-claro-

-muchas gracias, significan mucho para mi-

-¿así? alguna chica te lo dio-

-no, la chamarra me lo dio un tío y el pantalón me lo dio mi mamá semanas antes de que muriera-

-no te preocupes, yo las arreglaré-

-bueno-reviso el reloj, eran las 12 de la tarde-mejor me voy, quiero caminar un poco, se me están durmiendo las piernas-

-muy bien, nos vemos después-

-adiós rarity-salgo de la boutique de rarity y empecé a caminar, no sé que hacer, era temprano, todavía algunos ponies no confiaban en mí, miraba todas las casas-"no puedo quedarme para siempre en la casa de twilight o fluttershy, creo que después buscaré un departamento o casa barata"-seguí caminando asta que me tropecé con algo y me caí-carajo-

-oh, lo siento señor-dijo una potrilla de color amarillo mostaza y crin roja

-no te preocupes, fui yo el que no se fijo-dije mientras me ponía de pie-pero ¿podría saber porque estabas ahí acostada?-

-estaba tratando de conseguir mi cutie mark-

-¿en el suelo?-

-si, quería ver si mi talento especial era el ejercicio-

-Ooooooohhh, estabas haciendo lagartijas-

-si... de hecho ¿funciono? ¿como es mi cutie mark?-me empezó a mostrar su flanco pero no tenia cutie mark

-lo siento, pero creo que no funcionó-

-Ooooooohh-estaba muy triste, asi que trate de hacer que te se sienta mejor

-pero no te desanimes, algún día la obtendrás-

-pero es que...-

-yo sé que lo lograrás-la abrace, escuche susurros a mi alrededor, pero no me importaba, quería ayudarla-bien, espero haberte ayudado eh "como se llamaba, recuerdo que pinkie me la presento" ¿scootalo?-

-hehe, no, soy appleblom, la hermana menor de applejack-

-oh, lo siento, un error de mi parte-

-mira la costado en blanco esta abrazando a esa cosa-dijo una potrilla detrás de nosotros, appleblom se enojo, asi que solo le dije.

-no le hagas caso, solo es una niña sin amor-la potrilla solo se quedo con la boca abierta antes de irse, appleblom solto una pequeña risa, me separe de ella-bueno me tengo que ir-

-nos vemos-

-adiós pequeña-alborote un poco su crin con mi mano.

me alejé de ella y entre tantos ponies encontré a twilight, quien tenía a spike en su lomo.

-vamos juan, es hora de la comida-dijo spike.

-si, ya voy-

fuimos a la biblioteca, spike hizo la comida mientras que twilight y yo hablamos de cosas no muy importantes.

-...entonces haci fue como termine regañado por Zecora y no pude dormir por casi 5 días-

-wow, no sabia que zecora era así-

-créeme, cuando se enoja ya valió-

-ya está lista la comida-dijo spike mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

-muy bien, comamos-

los tres empezamos a comer y platicar, escuche que tocaron la puerta, me levanto y voy a ver quien es.

-hola ¿que se le ofrece?-dije mientras veía a la poni.

-eh... ¿está twilight sparkle?-dijo nerviosa.

-twilight te hablan-dije mientras entraba a la biblioteca

-oh, hola cheereliee...-

yo volví a la mesa, solo me quede sentado ya que había terminado de comer.

-entonces ¿viviste en el bosque everfree?-pregunto spike

-sip, de hecho lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer-

-y ¿como fue vivir ahí?-

-pues bien, eso creo, ya que tienes que estar en alerta al cien por ciento-

-¿que criatura te dio mas miedo cuando vivías ahí?-

-solo te diré que da mas miedo zecora enojada que cualquier criatura del bosque-

-¿okey?-

-te estoy siendo sincero, prefiero estar en medio de una manada de lobos de madera que volverla a ver enojada, pero ¿por que la pregunta?-

-solo curiosidad-

-bueno-

nos quedamos callados hasta que spike termino de comer, no teníamos nada que hacer asi que salimos a hacernos pendejos, caminábamos bien tranquilos hasta que llegamos a la entrada del bosque everfree, parecía que a spike no le gustaba entrar en el.

-vamos spike, no tengas miedo de encontrar-dije mientras me adentraba más y más al bosque.

-yo ni loco entro ahí-me dijo

-¿que, se te hace chiquita?-

-no-

-entonces vente, o eres gallina-empecé a mover mis brazos y hacía sonidoscomo las gallinas.

-esta bien-dijo muy enojado, como me encanta castrar a mis amigos.

-¿y que haremos aqui?-

-no sé, yolo-me subí a un árbol mientras veía todo nervioso a spike, ya en una rama me deje caer para atrás y quedé colgado de cabeza.

-no sé porque te seguí-

-fue tu idea salir-

-¿pero de todo el pueblo tenias que elegir el everfree?-

-Sip, aquí hay muchos recuerdos que me gustan mucho-

-¿en serio no te aterran las criaturas que hay aqui?-

-nope-

-das miedo-

**bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo ya que son las doce de la mañana y quiero descansar así que hasta la próxima. chaoooooo. **


	15. inesperado

**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y perdónenme por la tardanza, ademas de tener un gran bloqueo, borré todo lo que llevaba, (incluyéndo programas, aplicaciones y cosas personales [no mal piensen] por menso que me deje llevar) pero bueno ya para no entretenerlos más aqui esta.**

ha pasado cuatro semanas desde que Juan llego a equestria, todos en ponyville lo conocía, claro, a él le era difícil recordar el nombre de todos, como sea, casi todos en el pueblo era su amigo, CASI, algunos todavia no le tenian confianza, entre ellos Rainbow Dash, lo vigilaba de cerca, pero solo era como alguien mas, trabajaba en sugar cube coner como mesero y ayudaba en cosas pesadas, ganaba bien, no se podía quejar

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: JUAN

estaba caminando por el pueblo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, los señores cake me dieron el día libre ya que tenían una reunión, dejaron a los gemelos bajo responsabilidad de pinkie, como sea, quizá podría ir al parque y descansar o quizás ir con spike a hacer... no sé, hacer bromas o hablar un rato.

-hola Juan-escuche a appleblom detrás de mi, voltee a verla y vi que estaba acompañada de scootaloo y sweetie belle.

-oh, hola pequeñas, ¿que las trae por acá?-

-pues íbamos a ir por unas herramientas a la casa de appleblom, pero vimos una capucha negra familiar y decidimos saludarte-dijo scootaloo

-si, todavía le agradezco a rarity por hacerme un descuento por hacerme mas ropa... per ¿para que las herramientas?-

-para conseguir nuestras cutie mark-

-¿de?-

-¡CARPINTERAS!-dijeron las tres potrillas

-eh... no creo que sea buena idea-

-se los dije-susurró sweetie belle a las otras dos crusaders

-si, mejor traten con otra cosa, no quisiera enterarme que se rompieron los cascos con un martillo, mejor jueguen algo menos peligroso-

-si, por que no, juguemos a la pelota, creo que tengo una en mi casa-dijo sweetie belle

-¡si!-

-¡APPLEBLOM! ¿DONDE ESTAS?-escuche a lo lejos a applejack

-¡AQUÍ APPLEJACK!-le respondió appleblom, applejack volteó a vernos y se acercó a nosotros

-necesito que me ayudes con la granja, appleblom-

-pero íbamos a...-se quejó appleblom, applejack se enojo un poco, se notaba en su cara-ok, nos vemos chicas-dijo triste

-espera applejack, deja que appleblom siga con sus amigas, si quieres yo te ayudare-

-no, lo siento niñas-dijo applejack mientras ponía a la pequeña appleblom en su lomo

-oh, vamos applejack, no te cobraré-dije tratando de convencerla, ella me miro y dio un suspiro de derrota

-esta bien, solo por que no quiero ver a las crusaders tristes-dijo mientras apuntaba con su casco a las dos potrillas

-muy bien-

-ve con tus amigas appleblom-

-¡si! gracias applejack, gracias Juan-dijo y se fue corriendo

-y tu amiguito, sígueme-

-de acuerdo-

la seguí hasta que llegamos a sweet apple acres, entramos al bosque de manzanos y me dio unas cestas y me explico que tenía que hacer

acomode las cestas debajo de los manzanos, ella pateaba el tronco del árbol y caían las manzanas dentro de la canasta, hubo un silencio muy incómodo por lo que me puse a cantar, pero en voz baja para que no me escuchara

_-Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje _

_con rumbo hacia lo desconocido _

_no se si algún día vuelva a verte _

_no es fácil aceptar haber perdido-_

-¿que cantas?-pero si me escucho

-...pues, se llama "_de que me sirve la vida_" de "_Camila_", es una canción muy popular de donde vengo-

-eh... cantas bien-

-...gracias...-

seguimos trabajando, todavía estaba cantando, de veces podía escuchar que ella cantaba conmigo lo que se sabia, ya que repetí la canción unas... cuatro veces, ya que es de las únicas que me acuerdo, escuchaba mas canciones en inglés que en español, cuando terminamos de recolectar manzanas las llevamos al granero

-gracias por ayudarme Juan-

-no hay de que, si necesitas algo mas solo dímelo-

-okey-

-creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana-

-si, mañana-

-adiós applejack-

-que te vaya bien-

-gracias, salúdame a tu hermano y a la abuela smith de mi parte-

-okey-

me fui caminando del rancho, llegué al pueblo y lo primero que vi no me lo pude creer

-¿lyra? ¡LYRA!-grite al ver que a una unicornio de color verde mentolado con crin y cola de color cyan brillante con una línea blanca corriendo hacía mi, me tacleo... y me abofeteo-ouch, ¿porque fue eso?-

-te extrañé, idiota-dijo mientras me abrazaba en la cintura

-yo también te extrañe-escuche como lloraba sobre mí hombro, le devolví el abrazo, nunca me dí cuenta de que estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora, nos quedamos haci un rato hasta que escuche que me hablaban

-ehhhh... Juan, la abuela smith te in... ¿interrumpo algo?-

-oh, applejack, claro que no-me levante y aclaré mi garganta-lyra, ella es applejack, applejack ella es lyra-

-si, ya nos conocemos-

-bueno... ¿que necesitabas applejack?-

-no, nada-

-¿segura?-

-Sip-

-este... Juan, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? yo te invito-

-no sé-

-vamos, no seas tímido-

-okey, vamos-

lyra me agarro de la mano y me jaló hasta que llegamos a un restaurante, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme de applejack... otra vez, todavía me da curiosidad que me quiso decir... al llegar un mesero nos llevo a una mesa vacía y nos dio el menú, veía todo en el, todavía no me acostumbro a la comida

-¿tu que pedirás?-me pregunto

-creo que heno frito ¿y tu?-

-un sandwich de margaritas-

-cuéntame ¿como te a ido desde que me fui?-

-bien, tengo un buen trabajo, vivo con bon bon... ¿te acuerdas de ella?-

-si-

y así seguimos hablando en lo que llegaba el mesero para tomar nuestra orden. Pedimos nuestra comida y esperábamos a que nos lo dieran

-Juan-

-¿si?-

-cuéntame de ti-

-pues no hay mucho de que hablar, hace cuatro semanas que llegue a ponyville-

-no, yo decía que me contaras como eras en tu mundo-

-ah, ya llego la comida-trate de evitar una conversación incómoda, apenas le conté a zecora, pinkie y twilight

-lamentó haberte incomodado-

-¿como su...?-

-se notó mucho-

-perdón-

-no hay problema, no debí haber preguntado-

cambiamos de tema y siguió preguntándome cosas sobre los humanos, podía ver que estaba muy feliz haciendome las preguntas

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: APPLEJACK

después de que Juan se fuera me fui a mi casa, big mac estaba haciendo la cena y la abuela smith estaba tejiendo en su silla

-applejack ¿donde esta appleblom?-me pregunto

-esta jugando con sus amigas-

-pero si ella esta con sus amigas ¿quien te ayudo con las manzanas?-

-esté Juan-desde que Juan llegó al pueblo le ha dado una buena impresión a mi familia, era el mejor amigo de big mac, cuando venía al rancho escuchaba las historias de Granny, jugaba con appleblom de vez en cuando, de hecho todos lo consideraban parte de la familia

-que amable de su parte ¿porque no lo invitas a cenar? debe de estar hambriento-

-se acaba de ir-

-vamos, ve por el, dile que lo invito a cenar-

-de acuerdo, ahorita regreso-

corrí lo mas que puede para alcanzarlo, no me costo mucho ya que estaba parado a pocos metros de mi, escuche a alguien llamarme, voltee a ver pero no había nadie, quizás solo eran chiquillos gritándole a los ponies para que voltearan, sin quitar la vista de donde escuche el grito me acerque a Juan

-ehhhh... Juan, la abuela smith te in...-cuando voltee a verlo vi que estaba en el suelo con lyra encima en una posición comprometedora-¿interrumpo algo?-

-oh, applejack, claro que no-me levante y aclaré mi garganta-lyra, ella es applejack, applejack ella es lyra-nos presentó

-si, ya nos conocemos-dijimos las dos al unisono

-bueno... ¿que necesitabas applejack?-

-no, nada-no quería interrumpirlos

-¿segura?-

-Sip-

-este... Juan, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? yo te invito-

-no sé-

-vamos, no seas tímido-

-okey, vamos-

vi como lyra se llevó a Juan lejos, no sabia porque pero quería golpear a lyra

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. chaoooooo.**


	16. te busca

**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste :-D**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: JUAN

Después de la cena lyra y yo fuimos al parque, observamos la luna y las estrellas, todavía estábamos hablando, pero ahora de cualquier cosa, asi estuvimos hasta que llegó spike muy agotado

-spike ¿que pasa?-

-...Juan... twilight... te... busca-dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-okey, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, necesito saber que es lo que pasa-

-está bien, búscame mañana-

-si, hasta mañana, vamos spike-lo cargue en mis hombros y fui corriendo a la biblioteca

Cuando llegamos vi que todas las chicas estaban ahí-¿que sucede twilight?-

-Juan que bueno que llegaste, lo que pasa es que hace como media hora llegó una carta de la princesa celestia, diciendo que vayamos lo mas rápido posible a canterlot-dijo

-okey, ¿ya tienen los boletos?-

-Sip, aquí están-dijo applejack mientras me mostraba 8 boletos

-vamos, no perdamos tiempo-

-espera-vi como el cuerno de twilight brillaba en un color morado y luego ese brillo cubrió a todos nosotros

sentí como si me hubiera lanzado de un edificio y casi caía a un charco de lodo lo bueno es que pu...

-¡SPIKE!-grite después de quitarme a spike de encima, cuando estuve apunto de levantarme algo me cayó en la cabeza y caí al charco de lodo llenándome toda la cara-¡AH, ME LLEVA!-

-lo siento hermano-

-twilight, avísame cuando vuelvas a hacer eso-dije mientras me quitaba lodo del pelo

-no sé que pudo salir mal, si me sé esté hechizo al derecho y al revés-

-déjame ayudarte-dijo applejack mientras me ayudaba a limpiar mi rostro

-olvídenlo, solo es lodo, en el tren me lavó-

-bien, vámonos-

Todos nos subimos al tren, applejack, fluttershy, rarity y yo estábamos en una mesa, y las demás estaban en la mesa de a lado, applejack todavia me ayudaba a limpiarme, fluttershy y rarity conversaban

-¿como fue tu cena con lyra?-me pregunto rarity

-¿como supiste que...?-

-los vi en el restaurante del pueblo-

-pues, divertido-

-¿desde cuando la conoces?-

-uuuuhhhh, la conocí desde hace mucho, creo que desde hace cinco años-

-¿y que es para ti?-

-una buena amiga obviamente ¿porque la pregunta?-

-es que parecían ser pareja-

-¿que te hace pensar eso?-

-como se veían muy felices juntos pensé que ustedes...-

-no, solo es una buena amiga-

-y ¿no has buscado...? ya sabes ¿tu poni especial?-

-¿una poni especial? no, ahorita estoy muy ocupado como para andar con alguien, no me lo tomen a mal, pero apenas podría tener tiempo de estar con ella-

-que lastima, hay más de una poni que se ha fijado en ti-

-no te creó, ¿quien te dijo eso?-

-me dijo un pajarito que cierta poni quiere enseñarte más de la historia de equestria para pasar el rato contigo y conocerte mejor-

-lo creeré cuando lo vea-

.

.

.

.

.

-...hey pinkie ¿que paso con los gemelos?-

-el señor y la señora cake llegaron a ponyville a las cinco, no tardaron mucho en su reunión pero cambiando de tema, ¿ya viste en cuanto sale esa vieja casa?-

-Sip-

-¿de que hablan?-pregunto applejack

-¿recuerdas la vieja casa abandonada?-

-si-

-planeó comprarla, pero lo malo es que me costará unos veinte mil bits, es la más barata que podré conseguir, no viviré toda mi vida en la casa de twilight-

-Ooooooohhh-

-y de hecho ya estoy buscando otro trabajo, uno en la mañana y el otro en la tarde, y si puedo conseguir un trabajo de sábados y domingos sería mejor y asi ganar el dinero mas rápido-

-¿pero crees que podrás con eso?-

-si-

-creo que te puedo ayudar, puedes ir a la granja en la tarde y trabajar con bic mac o conmigo, pero primero tenemos que hablar de eso con la abuela smith-

-lo tendré en menté, el martes pasado pedí trabajo en la carpintería del pueblo, todavía no me dicen si trabajaré las tardes o los fines de semana, cuando me digan hablamos-

-de acuerdo-

ellas siguieron hablando, yo por otra parte veía por la ventana, escuchaba lo que me decían, tenia sueño, pero nunca pude dormir en un viaje, cuando iba en avión a algún lado no dormía hasta llegar al hotel o a mi casa... no necesariamente hasta mi cuarto, cuando no aguanto mas me dormía en el sillón, cuando ya no oí que hablaban voltee a verlas, estaban dormidas las tres voltee a ver a las demás y también estaban dormidas, me pare y fui a buscar unas cobijas para ellas, hacía frío... mucho frío, pero como la sudadera que me hizo rarity era un poco gruesa apenas sentía

-¿que se le ofrece señor?-me pregunto un pequeño poni

-de casualidad no tendrá unas cobijas-

-si, ¿cuantas necesita?-

-unas siete por favor-

-¿viene con su familia?-

-con unas amigas-

-aquí tiene, siete cobijas-me las dio

-muchas gracias amigo-

-de nada señor-

regresé con ellas y fui cobijando a cada una, se veían adorables, cuando iba a cobijar a twilight me sorprendió

-no puedes dormir ¿verdad?-me saco un santo susto cuando me habló que casi me caía

-no, ¿y tu?-

-tampoco-

-¿sigues pensando en que salió mal?-

-es que no lo entiendo, nunca me paso algo así-

-un error lo cómete cualquiera, no somos perfectos-

-pero...-

-ya, no te tortures por eso, mejor descansa, mañana sera un hermoso dia-le puse la sábana y le dí un beso de buenas noches en la frente

-buenas noches-

-gracias-

volví a mi asiento, recordé a mi mamá, esa misma frase me la decía cuando hacía las cosas mal, cerré mis ojos para tratar dormir aunque sea un rato

.

.

.

.

.

llegamos a canterlot, todavía era de noche, no había ponies en las calles mas que nosotros, mejor para mi, nos dirigimos al castillo, los guardias al verme se asustaron y me apuntaron con sus lanzas

-tranquilos amigos-levante las manos

-no se alarmen, viene con nosotras-dijo twilight

los dos guardias se miraron y bajaron sus lanzas

-pueden pasar señorita sparkle-

todos entramos, uno de ellos guió a las chicas al castillo y el otro me guió a un jardín, me dijo que la princesa celestia le ordenó que llevara al humano aquí, que el no sabia qué eran y que ella simplemente le dijo que ya lo vería

-bueno, si necesita algo dígame-

-okey-el se fue dejándome solo, no tenia nada que hacer asi que me puse a caminar en círculos

-¡aaahhhh, me aburro!-me senté en una banca de piedra que estaba por ahí

me quede sentado ahí como 15 minutos, me llamo la atención una estatua de un pegaso, tenia puesto una armadura, las únicas diferencias entre esté y las armaduras de los guardias actuales es que tenia alas de cada lado del casco, estilo capitán América o thor, leí la placa que tenía al lado -en honor a Wind fury, héroe y leyenda de equestria... ahora si que necesito que alguien me dé una lección de historia-

**Bueno hasta aquí la historia, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima, chaooooooooo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola lectores de fanfiction, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de **_**"no puedes huir de tu destino", **_**pero antes, quiero pedirles disculpas por haber tardado muchísimo, casi o cuatro meses sin haber actualizado, pero pasaron muchas cosas en esos 4 meses, la computadora no servía, tenía un bloqueo, me enferme, se fregó mi teléfono y otras cosas que no me gustarían hablar o recordar, agradezco su comprensión, estoy de vuelta, tratare de subir capítulos más seguidos, uno por semana o quizás uno por dos semanas, según como vayan las cosas, tratare de escribir borradores en el celular cada vez que pueda ya que tiene lo que es "pantalla loca", sin más que decir, aquí está el cap. Espero que sea de su agrado **

**MLP no me pertenece ni tampoco las canciones que se mencionan o que "cantan" los personajes.**

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE: APPLEJACK**_

Mis amigas y yo salimos a desayunar a un restaurante, aunque las princesas insistieron en que comiéramos con ellas y con los chicos nosotras preferimos pasear un rato.

Primero fuimos a un restaurante que le llamo la atención a Rarity, tomamos una mesa al aire libre, todas conversaban prácticamente de cualquier cosa, yo por otra parte apoyé mi cabeza en mis cascos, todavía no sabía porque quería golpear a Lyra ayer cuando invito a cenar a Juan, nunca me había pasado algo como esto, además... Lyra es una buena pony y Juan parecía pasarla bien con ella...

-¿te sucede algo, cariño?-Rarity apoyo su casco en mi hombro, vi a todas que me veían preocupadas.

-no Rarity, ¿por qué la pregunta?-forcé una sonrisa.

-pues parece que no dormiste en toda la noche y desde que salimos del castillo y estas preguntándote '¿por qué, por qué?'-dijo Rainbow, tratando de imitarme.

-si tienes un problema puedes contarnos y así ver si te podemos ayudar-dijo Twilight.

-*suspiro* ¿recuerdan a Lyra?-

-si-respondieron todas.

-pues ayer iba a invitar a Juan a cenar a la casa y lo encontré con ella, luego lo invito a cenar y el acepto y yo quise darle una golpiza a Lyra pero ¿por qué?-

-hay querida, *risilla* eso es fácil, lo que pasa es que tienes celos-dijo Rarity mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-eso quiere decir que...-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-TE GUSTA DAVID/JUAN-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-no es cierto-me sonroje, aunque odio admitirlo, quizás tenían razón.

-como no Applejack, todo cuadra, con los únicos que pasas tiempo es con tu hermano y el y te pusiste celosa cuando fue con Lyra a cenar-dijo Twilight

-bien... admito que me gusta... un poco-

-hay estoy tan feliz por ti, creo que te haré una fiesta-dijo pinkie.

-y ¿cuándo le vas a decir?-

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero ¿dos especies diferentes pueden ser pareja?, aunque eh escuchado que tiene a dos yeguas detrás de él, con Lyra serán tres, no tengo oportunidad contra ellas... además, que pasaría si me llegara a aceptar o rechazar, de cierto modo eso me da escalofríos-no lo hare-

-pero ¿por qué?-

-es mejor así-seguimos desayunando, luego fuimos a diferentes lugares, la mayoría por Rarity.

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE: JUAN (2 días después)**_

Era un lunes por la mañana, estaba lleno de energía, apenas ayer regresé a ponyville, donde no tengo que estar escondido de sus habitantes, para quienes pregunten por que tuve que ir con las princesas fue para entregarme unos cofres donde venían toda mi ropa y de más cosas, también conocí a la princesa Luna, es buena onda, no tardamos en ser amigos.

Corrí a sugar cube coner, llegaba tardé como era de costumbre, al llegar me recibió el señor Cake.

-no me digas, otro imprevisto ¿verdad?-

-no es mi culpa que me encontrará con Cheereliee a medio camino-

-¿aunque sea ya desayunaste?-

-no-

-come algo, sabes lo que dicen, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día-

-sí, solo acomodo todo antes de hacer cualquier cosa-empecé barriendo luego acomodare las sillas

-de acuerdo-

-¿y Pinkie Pie?-

-está ayudando a mi esposa para hacer unos pasteles-

-y ¿qué me cuenta?-

-pues nada fuera de lo común ¿y tú?-

-nada-

-¿y qué hay de Cheereliee?-

-¿qué pasa con ella?-

-no sé, solo que desde la semana ante pasada viene más seguido por aquí-

-le ha de gustar la comida que servimos-

-yo diría que le gusta algo más-

_**(5 minutos después)**_

-...no puede ser ¿tú también?, solo somos amigos viejo, no hay nada entre nosotros-

-jejejeje solo es una broma jejejeje-

-okey-

-pero ya enserio ¿de qué hablaron?-

-pues el miércoles habrá una obra escolar y quiere que vaya con ella a verla-

-bueno... creo que es hora de abrir-

-de acuerdo-

-voy a traerte algo para que desayunes-

-okey-

El señor Cake fue a la cocina mientras yo volteaba el cartel que decía cerrado por abierto, no tenía nada que hacer, así que me senté y veía a unos cuantos ponis pasar, luego el señor Cake me trajo un pastelillo de limón. Después de comer saque de mi bolsillo un collar, era una placa de soldado que decía "gracias por todo" pero en inglés, fue un regalo de pau, aunque no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños esté había sido el mejor regalo de todos, lo estaba viendo de todos los ángulos, hasta que...

-es muy bonito-volteé a ver a la Sra. Cake, estuve tan metido en mis asuntos que no me di cuenta cuando llego.

-gracias-

-¿te ayudo a ponértelo?-

-si, por favor-se lo entregue y me lo puso, en eso llegó pinkie.

-¿se me olvido tu cumpleaños?-

-no pinkie, no es mi cumple, solo es un recuerdo-

-¿venía en un cofre?-

-si-

-sí, Twilight me dijo que estuviste todo el sábado revisando lo que había en ellas-

-ya vez, nadie esperaba que me diera los cofres-

-bueno cambiando el tema, la alcaldesa quiere verte a las dos-

-¿para qué?-

-es acerca de la casa abandonada, pero no me dijo exactamente de qué-

-okey-

Empezaron a llegar Clientes, Pinkie Pie y la Sra. Cake se fueron a la cocina y yo me pare y comencé a trabajar.

(...)

En general hoy fue un buen día, cien bits de pura propina era un nuevo récord personal.

Al salir de sugar cube coner saque una libreta de bolsillo, me senté en una banca del parque, vi a lo lejos como los potrillos salían corriendo de la escuela-"jaja, me recuerdan a mi"-saque un lápiz y empecé a dibujar en el cuaderno, era la una de la tarde, así que todavía faltaba una hora para ver a la alcaldesa, así que quería aprovechar el tiempo en algo que me gusta.

Dibujé como un tipo de traje, no sé porque pero era lo único que se me vino a la mente, así que solo lo dibujé, me levante y fui a buscar a la alcaldesa, aunque no fue difícil ya que estaba hablando con otro poni en el centro del pueblo, ella volteó y me vio.

-a Juan, justo a ti te quería ver-

-¿que necesitaba alcaldesa?-

-quiero hablarte acerca de la casa, ya sabes-

-si pinkie menciono que quiere hablarme de eso-

-quería decirte que si quieres, puedes mudarte ahí, para que, como dijiste, no estorbar a la señorita Sparkle y pues como nadie se opuso a que vivieras en ella no veo ningún problema en que la uses-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, de hecho me tomé un tiempo para buscarte quien te puede ayudar, para limpiar todo-

-muchas gracias alcaldesa-

-no es nada muchacho-

-¿y quién me va a ayudar?-

-la señorita Applejack-

-muy bien-

-aquí tienes las llaves, para cuando estés listo para mudarte-saco las llaves de su bolsa y me las entregó.

-creo que mañana lo haré-

-bien, si me disculpas tengo unos asuntos que atender-

-adiós, que le vaya bien-

-igualmente-

Ella se retiró con aquel semental, yo no sabía qué hacer, no creo que Spike este desocupado para hablar o jugar... ¡la carpintería!, se me olvido que tengo que ir para ver lo del nuevo trabajo, diablos, tengo que apresurarme.

(...)

Corrí a todo lo que doy sin parar, llegué en cinco minutos, como estaba al otro lado del pueblo.

Entré y me encontré con un viejo poni color café, melena y bigote gris con una Cutie Mark de una silla de madera. Fue una charla corta, solo me dio el horario de trabajo: el fin de semana de 7 de la mañana a la 1 de la tarde y me daría 400 bits por los dos días.

Por ahora creo que lo mejor sería ir a ver si Twilight necesita ayuda o quizás ir a buscar a Lyra a salir a pasear, tal vez ir a Sweet Apple Acres a ver como esta Granny Smith, jugar con las pequeñas CMC o ayudar a Applejack o Big Mac. Quizás caminando llegue algo que hacer.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, todos los ponis estaban tranquilos, unos escuchaban cantar a dos ponis cerca de una fuente, otros se dirigían a sus hogares, Flutttershy cargando un gran saco, dos niñas jugando con una pelota… esperen, Fluttershy cargando… tratando de cargar un saco, me entro la curiosidad, me acerque y tome el saco-déjame ayudarte, Flutttershy-

-ah, oh, Juan, gracias-

-y ¿que hay dentro?-

-solo son zanahorias para un mes para angel y sus amigos-

-oooohhhh-

-¿te ayudo?-

-no, yo puedo-dije mientras me ponía en camino a su casa

-solo espérame un poco-

-¿eh?... ¿Flutttershy a dónde vas?-y así como se fue, regreso

-unas peras, por sea caso-

-okey-

-muy bien, ya podemos irnos-

-y ¿Qué cuentas?-

-nada, solo estoy un poco atareada-

-si quieres te puedo dar una mano-

-bueno, no es que tenga muchas cosas que hacer, el saco era lo más difícil de la lista, creo que puedo hacerlo-

-como gustes-

-¿estas usando un collar?-dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con un casco

-una placa, fue un regalo-

-discúlpame, pensé que Rarity te había utilizado como maniquí… otra vez-

-ni me lo recuerdes-

-¿puedo ver la placa?-

-claro-con esfuerzo saque la placa y se la mostré

-muy bonita, ¿Quién te la dio?

-venia en el cofre, me la dio una amiga-

-¿una "amiga"?-

-bueno, fue mi novia pero nos separamos por un problemilla-

-oh, lo siento-

-no te preocupes, de todos modos terminamos siendo amigos… llegamos-

-justo a tiempo, los pegasos programaron una tormenta para hoy-

-se me había olvidado, le prometí a Twilight que llegaría temprano, me va a dar tremendo sermón como se los da a Spike-no es por el hecho de que

-no te preocupes, yo le diré que te invite a dormir en mi casa-me abrió la puerta, deje caer cuidadosamente el saco

-gracias Flutttershy, ¿Dónde dejo esto?-

-en la cocina por favor-

-bien-arrastraba el saco a la cocina, la deje ahí y fui al sillón y me senté, revise unos libros que había en una mesita, uno me llamo la atención _"invierno de silencio" _era pequeño, así que me anime a leerlo

-voy a prepárate la cuarto de huéspedes, ahorita regreso-

-de acuerdo-

_**(10 minutos después)**_

-está listo, cuando quieras dormir, claro-

-sip-

-¿estás leyendo invierno de silencio?-pregunto

-sip-

-es una buena historia, ¿te gusto?-

-sip, muy buena-

-bueno, compre una tarta, está en la mesa para que cenes-

-sí, gracias-

-voy estar en mi cuarto-

-claro-

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Flutttershy y yo estábamos de camino a la biblioteca, a veces Twilight era sobreprotectora con Spike y como la princesa Celestia le dio la tarea de cuidarme por ella, aunque no lo necesito, pero, ella da las ordenes nosotros cumplimos, eso y que le prometió a Zecora que le avisaría de cualquier cosa que me podría pasar, hablando de ella, el jueves tengo que ir a visitarla

-¡DAVID! ¿¡DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO!?-

-hola twi, ¿nuevo peinado?-trate de cambiar el tema… pero obviamente no funciono, todavía estaba enojada

-Twilight, no te enojes con él, lo invite a dormir por la tormenta, ayer me ayudo con un saco y pues la lluvia lo atrapo-

-bien, me voy a calmar, y tú, recuerda que tienes trabajo-

-mierda, casi lo olvido, hasta la tarde twi, adiós Flutttershy-dije corriendo hacia al sugar cube coner

_**(Una semana después)**_

Estaba cuidando la biblioteca, Twilight y Spike salieron con las demás, yo no tenía ganas de salir, eso y que Rainbow y Rarity me hacían sentir nervioso, Rainbow por uno que otro comentario y Rarity hablaba a mis espaldas de mí con Flutttershy, algo sobre un plan, nunca hablaban de eso mientras estaba cerca, solo lo decían de vez en cuando

Estaba tranquilo, nadie había entrado, *en eso entro una pony, una unicornio azul con melena roja y negra*…me retracto

-hola Heartsong, ¿Qué necesitabas?-

-oh, hola JD, solo vine a entregar estos libros-

-a ver, no sabía que te gustaban las novelas eróticas-dije mientras veía la portada.

-¡hey!-se sonrojo

-jaja, a ver, que más hay… este libro se puso de moda, lo leí la semana pasada en la casa de una amiga-

-está de moda pero casi ninguno del pueblo lo ha leído-

-pobre del autor, pero ¿Qué se le va hacer?... ¿Cómo vas en el trabajo?-

-mal, desde que Silver Platter me dejo no he podido hacer la canción, lo peor es que debo entregarla el mes próximo, si no me puedo ir despidiendo de mí trabajo-

-si quieres te puedo ayudar-

-mmmm... no tengo nada que perder, asi que te veo mañana en mi casa-

-okey-

-bueno, hasta mañana-se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-bien… ¿llevo las novelas eróticas?-

-hijo de…-

-jajaja-

**Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así, pueden dejarme sus comentarios, agregar la historia a sus favoritas y a sus alertas, se los agradezco mucho, hasta la próxima. Chaooooo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola amigos hoy les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero que les guste **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE: SOLDIER**

Tras dos largos meses de viaje al fin pudimos llegar a la ciudad de Canterlot, podía escuchar cómo se alegraban todos los ponis, el ataque había dejado muchos heridos y en el viaje unos ponis se habían enfermado, estoy nervioso, hace mucho que no veo a la princesa Celestia, desde el problemilla que tenemos, pero dudo que nos dé la espalda, me alegra saber que al menos ellos tendrán ayuda, solo tenía que llegar con Celestia.

Reptile y yo llegamos a la entrada al castillo, había dos guardias enfrente de ella, cuando trate entrar me detuvieron

-alto, no puede pasar-

-vengo de parte del pueblo de Out Break-

Los dos guardias se miraron entre si y preguntaron-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Reptile y Soldier-

\- Capitán General Soldier y General Reptile, sean bienvenidos-dijeron los guardias mientras nos dejaban entrar

-gracias-

Entremos al gran castillo, no había cambiado casi nada, nos dirigimos al salón del trono, cuando entramos ahí las pudimos verlas, la princesa Celestia y Luna, las dos hermanas, Celestia estaba leyendo un gran pergamino y Luna se encontraba leyendo un libro, no tardaron en sentir nuestra presencia y nos voltearon a ver

-Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna-nos arrodillamos

-Soldier, Reptile, que grata sorpresa, hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ustedes, ¿a qué se debe su visita?-dijo la princesa Luna

-discúlpenos por llegar sin avisar a su castillo, venimos por un… problema-

-¿Qué problema?-pregunto Celestia preocupada

-…pues creo que sería un gran problema… pero… digo-decía Reptile pero lo interrumpí, era mejor ir al punto

-nuestro pueblo fue atacado-

-… si, fue hace dos meses, perdimos contacto con ustedes ya que los más afectados fueron los pegasos, así que nos decidimos a venir con ustedes para que nos puedan brindar ayuda-

-que terrible noticia-

-no necesitan pedirla, tienen todo nuestro personal a sus órdenes, para lo que necesiten-

-no saben qué tan agradecidos estamos, ahora mismo nos pondremos a trabajar-

Reptile se fue corriendo de ahí, principalmente para que atendieran a todos los enfermos, Soldier se quedó ahí, junto a Celestia y Luna

-yo iré a ayudarle, si me disculpan-bueno, solo con Celestia, ella se levantó de su trono y empezó a revisar al semental, tenía una que otra cortada, no era de sorprenderse

-deberías ir a la enfermería para que te revisen-

-solo son rasguños, me he curado de peores cosas-

-puede que no sean más que eso, pero no queremos que se infecten-

-mejor me iré a dormir, no he dormido en toda una semana-

-puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados-

-gracias-

-que descanses-

Él se fue a la habitación que Celestia le dijo, podía ver la luna desde la ventana, solo esperaba que todo cambie para bien, ya estaba cansado de ver muerte y sufrimiento, ahora solo cerraría los ojos para por fin dejar sus problemas atrás

**ESA NOCHE, PUNTO DE VISTA DE: APPLEJACK**

Paseaba por el pueblo, necesitaba distraerme un poco, estuve trabajando durante todo el día, Big Mac me insistió que saliera, que el seguiría trabajando, no quise dejarlo con el resto del trabajo, pero no pude negar la oferta de Big Mac, por el hecho que también la abuela Smith le dijo que saliera, pero ¿qué puedo hacer de noche? Quizás no era tan noche pero apuesto que mis amigas están ocupadas… ahora que lo pienso podría ir con Juan, quizás para hablar o hacer algo juntos, la última vez que hicimos algo juntos fue hablar de un poco de nuestra niñez, le conté cuando me fui a Manehattan y el me conto de sus amigos más cercanos y otras cosas

Me dirijo a su casa, desde que ayudo a… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Heartsong, dio gran parte de lo que debía de pagar, por lo que no lo molestarían durante un largo tiempo para que pagara

Tenía las luces encendidas, me acerque a la puerta y le di unos pequeños golpes. Espere unos dos minutos para volver a hacerlo, no sabía porque tardaba, así que me asome por la ventana, estaba adentro con el torso desnudo, mis mejillas empezaron a arder un poco, se veía bien, dio un pequeño bostezo antes de abrir

-hola applejack, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-pues tengo el resto del día libre, así que decidí venir a verte-

-que amable de tu parte, pasa, hace frio a fuera-

-gracias-entre a la casa, para mí no hacia frio, pero bueno

-¿quieres un poco de cereal con frutas?-

-claro, suena delicioso-

-okey, el cereal y la fruta está en la mesa, solo te llevo el plato-el saco un plato de la alacena y un cartón de leche del refrigerador, no tardo en servirme el plato, se veía bien, tiene plátano, fresa y manzanas

-¿tú no vas a cenar?-

-ya lo hice, como vez, ya estaba durmiendo-dijo mientras señalaba su torso

-perdón por despertarte-

-no hay problema, tú puedes venir cuando quieras, me encantan tus visitas-

-gracias-

-bueno, yo iré por una playera, ahorita regreso-

-okey-

Él se fue a su cuarto, su casa se veía bien, estaba ordenada y limpia, aunque es un gran desperdicio, porque la casa es demasiado grande, podría vivir una familia de cuatro aquí… podríamos vivir él y y… ¿Qué estoy pensando?, no, no puedo pensar en eso, di otra cucharada al cereal, empecé a pensar en cómo sería tener una familia con él, apostaría que sería una mama muy buena, y él una gran padre, pero la inseguridad me volvió a atacar, los dos son de diferentes especies, lo más probable es que el piense que sería una locura, además es posible que no le parezca atractiva por ese hecho, si pudiera hacer algo lo haría sin dudarlo… ¡claro, podía hacer algo! Quizás sea una locura, pero quizás Twilight o Zecora la podrían ayudar, me quede ideando todo hasta que el llego

-¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo ha estado tu familia?-

-bien, Big Mac ahorita está trabajando, Apple Bloom está durmiendo y la abuela Smith está tejiendo-

-qué bueno, ¿y tú como has estado? Desde hace tiempo que no te veía, pareciera que estas evitándome, jejejeje-

-bien, un poco atareada, eso es todo-

-¿quieres hablar de algo?-

-de hecho si, quisiera saber si el sábado puedes ir a mi casa a cenar-

-¿el sábado?, claro, puedo ir-

-que bien-

-¿celebran algo?-

-no, solo supongo que te sorprenderá lo que haga-

-tú nunca me dejas de sorprender-

-dime, ¿Qué tipo de cosas te gustan?-

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-

-solo quiero hacer plática-

-okeeeey, pues me gusta la ropa, los pantalones de mezclilla, gorras, sudaderas, es lo que más me gusta, también me gusta los animales, de hecho no puedo esperar por ver a Winona-

-bien… mira la hora, creo que mejor me voy, para que duermas-

-te digo que no hay problema, ya el sábado me levanto hasta las 2 de la tarde-

-en serio, creo que yo también necesito dormir-

-está bien, que descanses-

-igualmente-me fui de su casa a la mía, mañana pondría en marcha mi plan

(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

Después de desayunar me fui directo a la biblioteca de Twilight, ella me pondría ayudar con mi plan, al llegar toque la puerta, Spike me abrió-hola applejack, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-¿esta Twilight?-

-si, déjame traerla-él se metió y empezó a gritarle a twi, después de unos minutos ella salió

-buenos días applejack-

-buenos días-

-¿en qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Necesitas algo, un libro?-

-de hecho quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-como tú sabes mucho hechizos quería preguntarte ¿hay algún hechizo o poción de transformación para un poni?-

-¿para qué quieres saber?-

-ayer estuve pensando en eso, y no quería quedarme con la duda-

-si hay un hechizo de transformación pero solo funciona en cosas materiales, por lo que si quisieras transformar a un ser vivo no te serviría…-

-oh, bueno, gracias de todos modos-

-…sin embargo, hay una poción que sirve para transformar temporalmente a alguien, quizás Zecora te pueda ayudar en eso-

-bien, muchas gracias Twi-

-de nada, espero haber aclarado tus dudas-

Me fui directamente al bosque Everfree, sabía de memoria donde estaba la cabaña de Zecora, toque su puerta y no tardo en abrirme

-Hola applejack, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-

-hola Zecora, vine a hablar contigo-

-¿sobre qué?-

-es una duda que tengo, ¿sabes sobre una poción para transformar a un poni?-

-sip, ¿la necesita Juan?-

-¿disculpa?-

-sí, ya se ha transformado en un poni, específicamente un Pegaso, pero ¿el necesita?-

-s…sí, creo que le será útil, quizás deba llevarme un poco… por sea caso-

-claro…-ella entro y salió con unos envases con la poción-…pero ahora no tengo plumas de Pegaso-

-¿para?-

-bueno, la poción necesita un pelo o pluma de la criatura a la que se quiere transformar-

-entonces, suponiendo, que si le pongo un pelo de Juan y alguien se lo toma se convertirá en humano-

-exactamente, pero solo tiene un tiempo límite, que serían 5 días-

-bueno… gracias, se las daré en cuanto lo vea-

-salúdamelo de mi parte y dile que lo visitare seguido-

-de acuerdo, adiós-

-adiós-

Me fui corriendo del bosque, aun me daba un poco de miedo, por todos los animales salvajes que ahí habitan, pero ahora solo me debo que concentrar en mi objetivo, me dirigí a mi casa, solo para dejar un envase en mi habitación, la guarde en mi cómoda

Después de guardar la poción en mi habitación me dirigí por Juan, todavía le tengo que entregar las demás que me había dado Zecora, antes de llegar a su casa vi que estaba entrando a Sugar Cube Coner, que raro, hoy no trabaja, entre y el a verme me hizo señas para que me sentara con él, no lo dude y me senté en la silla enfrente de el

-buenos días applejack ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-

-bien, ¿y tú?-

-muy bien, hace tiempo que no dormía así-se estiro con un bostezo-¿Qué traes ahí?-

-es una poción de transformación, Zecora te las manda, piensa que podrías utilizarlas algún día-

-y no lo dudo-

-solo necesitas una pluma de Pegaso, para que la poción funcione-

-muy bien, quizás se las pida a Rainbow-

-está bien-

-déjame ir por un pastelito, ¿quieres uno?-

-no, gracias-

-ahí te encargo mi sudadera-Él se fue a hacer fila, era mi oportunidad, busque en la capucha un pelo, afortunadamente encontré 5, los tome y espere a que el regresara-gracias por cuidar mi sudadera-

-no hay de qué, pero me tengo que ir, tengo que ayudar a Big Mac-

-okay, ¡que te vaya bien!-

-gracias-

**OKAY, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, algunos ya se estarán ideando el plan de Applejack, pero quien sabe, quizás no le salga como esperamos, también Soldier y Reptile por fin llegaron a Canterlot, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima. Chaaaooo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola amigos y amigas, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en el capítulo anterior applejack tenía un plan para "tener una oportunidad" con juan, pero quien sabe, se podría arruinar su plan (soy un maldito)**

Applejack caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo, ya había terminado de dar los últimos toques a su plan, solo faltaba lo más importante, el. Ella sabía que todavía había posibilidad de ser rechazada, pero tomaría ese riesgo y más con el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, era una locura pero no le importaba, como no le importa lo que le digan los demás, sus amigas o las mismas princesas, durante su caminata todos notaban lo muy alegre que esta, pero tampoco le dieron mucha importancia, algunos pensaban que era porque se juntaría con sus amigas para ir a un lado o algo por el estilo, nadie imaginaba que estaba alegre por el hecho de que por fin tuvo el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos a ese alguien especial, aunque no salga como lo planeo cree que el rechazo le ayudara a olvidarlo. Valía la pena intentar y más si eso le quitara un gran peso de encima

Cuando llego a la biblioteca vio como dos guardias (hembras, XD) estaban discutiendo con Twilight, "¿Qué estará pasando?" apresuro el paso y pudo escuchar con más claridad

-mire señorita, nosotros solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, la princesa Celestia nos mandó arrestar a… esta criatura-

-es un humano, pero no pueden arrestarlo, no ha hecho nada malo-

-mire, señorita Sparkle, la princesa Celestia ha de tener sus motivos para mandar arrestar a…al humano, nosotros solo seguimos ordenes-interrumpió la otra guardia-ahora si nos disculpa-los dos entraron a la biblioteca y sacaron a Juan, quien no oponía resistencia, solo tenía la mirada en el suelo, lo subieron a un carruaje, applejack no perdió el tiempo y antes de que arrancaran se asomó por la ventana de barrotes que tenía el carruaje (si pueden pongan la canción Escape from Chicago de WD, acompaña bien esta parte de la historia)

-JUAN-el volteo a verla con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-con esfuerzo le limpio a applejack una lagrima, sin aviso el carruaje arranco, applejack empezó a seguirlo sabiendo que era inútil, ¿Qué había hecho el para que lo arrestaran?, regreso a la biblioteca, viendo que Twilight estaba guardando cosas en su pequeño morral

-¿Qué paso Twilight, porque se llevaron a David?-

-no lo sé, solo llegaron y se lo llevaron, dicen que la princesa Celestia los mando a arrestarlo, pero no porque, voy a ir a Canterlot para ver lo que está pasando-

-¿Qué paso chicas?-en la entrada estaba Rarity y Rainbow

-arrestaron a Juan-

-¿Qué? pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto Rarity

-voy a averiguarlo-

-nosotras te acompañamos-

-no, esto debo resolverlo sola, tratare de razonar con las princesa-

-¿podría ir yo? Tengo que saber que pasara con el-applejack se acercó a Twilight, ella no podía negarle eso, así que acepto-voy por mis cosas-

**CON JUAN**

El veía por la ventana el paisaje, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el día había empezado tan bien, ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas de él ahora?, lo más probable que un criminal, dio un suspiro, tardaría un tiempo en llegar, en verdad no le importaba, en cuanto llegara por fin aclararía su duda, ¿Por qué Celestia lo mando arrestar?

En frente de él había una Pegaso de color blanco y melena rubia, ella lo veía fijamente, tenía un poco de curiosidad, pero prefirió guardar silencio, él podía sentir que ella lo veía, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa

-esto es aburrido ¿no crees?-

-…-

-¿no hablas?, de acuerdo-

-si… es aburrido-

-¿sabes por qué Celestia me está arrestando?-

-la princesa Celestia no nos dio detalles, solo nos dio nuestras órdenes-

-¿así, sin más?-

-si-

-esto no puede estar pasando-

-¿eres amigo de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía?-

-sí, también soy amigo de las princesas-

-esto es muy raro-

-dímelo a mí-

-¿Qué hiciste para que te arrestáramos?-

-…-el guardo silencio, él también quería esa respuesta, se acomodo

**CON LAS PONIS**

Las seis amigas se encontraban en la estación de trenes, Applejack y Twilight pidieron sus boletos para ir a Canterlot, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el encargado les dijo-disculpen señoritas, pero no hay trenes para ir a Canterlot hasta dentro de 3 días-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-pregunto acelerada applejack

-la princesa Celestia nos ordenó que detuviéramos los trenes durante cuatro días, contando este-

Applejack no lo podía creer, la princesa estaba haciéndole el día imposible, arruino su plan, arresto a su amor "platónico" y no sabrá nada de él durante cuatro días, ¿Qué tenía en contra suya?, las seis se retiraron, no podían hacer nada, solo esperar respuestas

Cada una se fue a su casa, tras saber la noticia, la abuela Smith le dio el día libre a Applejack, ella no sabía qué hacer, no quería pensar que es lo que le pudiera pasar a Juan ahí, se acostó en su cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y poco a poco se quedó dormida

Pasaron las horas, Applejack se despertó de golpe, ya había oscurecido, Juan ya debió haber llegado a Canterlot, ella esperaba que el estuviera bien y que regresara rápido

**CON JUAN**

Tras unas cuantas complicaciones Juan llego a Canterlot, estaba oscuro, el solo podía ver uno que otro poni en las calles, se trono los dedos, ya había llegado la hora de la verdad, bajo del carruaje y siguió a las guardias, lo guiaron a una parte del castillo que él no había visto y a medio camino encontraron a la Princesa Luna

-Justo al hombre que quería ver… vamos quítenle las esposas, no es un animal-las guardias confundidas le quitaron las esposas, juan se sobo las muñecas, pero no mostraba ninguna emoción-lamento mucho esto David, pero es necesario que estuvieras aquí-

-¿para qué?-

-responderemos tus dudas, pero necesitamos que nos sigas-detrás de Luna apareció Celestia, el dudo por unos segundos pero acepto, las siguió hasta un tipo de sala de juntas, ahí Juan vio a tres ponis, dos de esos ponis desconocidos, los dos eran unicornios, uno color verde y el otro rojo… bueno, ustedes ya los conocen, la otra poni no fue difícil de recordar, era Futurity

-Juan, te quiero presentar al Capitán General Soldier y al General Reptile-

-¿Qué es esto princesa Celestia?-pregunto juan al escuchar que ellos son Militares, las princesas se sentaron

-siéntate por favor-

-no princesa, necesito respuestas-

-yo te las puedo responder, hijo-

-de acuerdo… Soldier, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-mira, solo estamos hablando de un pequeño problema que tenemos-suspiro antes de seguir hablando-Out Break, nuestro pueblo, fue atacado-

-¿Qué tengo que ver en eso?-

-antes de responderte a eso, tu contéstame una pregunta ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer, por tu familia?-

-yo ya no tengo familia-

-¿a, no?-el saco una foto y se le lanzo, Juan la recogió y vio que era la más reciente que se había tomado con las ponis, Spike y Big Mac-¿ellos no son tu familia?-

-…-

-respóndeme, ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por tu familia?-

-…daría mi vida por ellos-

-bien, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que ellos están en un gran peligro?-

-¿Qué estas pidiéndome que haga?-

-¿yo? Nada, sinceramente no se te obligara… a casi nada, solo te estoy dando… como decirlo… un aviso, un gran peligro se acerca y si no hacemos algo por evitarlo, todos a los que quieres, sufrirán-

-"al parecer la sutileza término"-pensó JD

-así que, ¿Qué es lo que decides? ¿Quedarte aquí y ayudarnos con este problema o volver a ponyville y esperar a ver lo que pasa?-

-me quedare-

-*pudo haber salido mejor*-le susurro Luna a Reptile

-*Soldier es un cabeza hueca, al menos el joven acepto*-

-bien, me alegra tu elección-Soldier le estiro el casco, JD le devolvió el saludo

-eres bueno ocultando tus heridas-juan de un rápido movimiento doblo ligeramente el casco de Soldier, mostrando una parte negra, en cuanto el soltó su casco mostro su mano llena de sangre-pero no tanto-

-hijo de puta-dijo Soldier mientras se agarraba el casco

-mejor ve al médico, la herida es grande, quizás te hagan falta que te hagan unos puntos-Celestia se paró de su asiento y fue directamente por un doctor, que en cuanto llego empezó a examinar la herida, tras eso todos se fueron a dormir, la Princesa Luna guio a Juan a su habitación

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Juan se despertó y se ducho, no tenía nada que usar más que una gran chaqueta azul marino, camisa blanca y pantalones negros, no era su estilo, pero no tenía otra cosa-todo por ellos-

**Bueno aquí termina un capítulo de No puedes huir de tu destino, espero que les haya gustado, a decir verdad siento que es un capitulo clave, Juan ya forma parte del equipo de Soldier y Reptile, sabemos que hay una nueva amenaza, que al parecer no solo será para equestria, Applejack por desgracia todo le salió mal ese día (en serio que soy un maldito), pero, bueno, nos vemos, Chaooooooo.**


End file.
